The Guardian of the Swarm
by MrOreoMan
Summary: Since the ascension of my Queen and her disappearance, I've taken the mantle of leading the Zerg Swarm. Now with the new age of peace and prosperity between all three races of the Koprulu Sector, I grew… bored, wishing for a something to happen. However, my pleas were answered as I find myself on another world. A world where champions are born.
1. Prologue Pt 1: Rebirth

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to my story** _ **The Guardian of the Swarm.**_ **A StarCraft x League of Legends Crossover.**

 **When I first saw the crossover section for any StarCraft x LOL fics, you can imagine my surprise (and disappointment) when I saw only ONE fic for this section.**

 **I played League of Legends since the third season and watched it grow since then. Now it has such a rich lore for each Champion and the very world of Runeterra.**

 **So ALL my info about the Canon LOL comes directly from their website and the League of Legends WIKI pages. So I apologize in advance if some aspects of my story isn't considered canon.**

 ***IMPORTANT***

For those who have already read my first fic _Remnant of the Swarm_ then you readers can skip the Prologues and go right into the main story.

 **FOR ALL OF YOU THAT ARE NEW TO MY STORIES, I HIGHLY SUGGEST READING THE PROLOGUES TO UNDERSTAND MY OC AND WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF.**

 **Now without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or the StarCraft franchise, both are owned by their own respective owners, Riot Games and Blizzard.**

"Normal talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

"SHOUTING"

" **Telepathic communication/Other"**

 **Prologue Part 1: Reborn**

 **Unknown Narrator:**

Sarah Kerrigan, or infamously known as the Queen of Blades, is the ultimate ruler of the Zerg swarm. With her swarm she had conquered many planets and took countless of lives from both the Terran and Protoss races and brought terror throughout the Koprulu Sector.

However, before she was any of this, she used to be a human, a ghost operative to be exact.

As a ghost she first worked under the Confederacy, an old Terran government, and was forged to become their ultimate assassin, she was then taken in by a rebel leader named Arcturus Mengsk and his rebel group.

She saw Mengsk as a father figure and a leader that she would follow to the end. She had close relationships to a few people, but the one person that she would treasure the most for all time is a man named James Raynor, leader of the Raynor's Raiders.

Both Raynor and Kerrigan joined and followed Mengsk's rebellion against the Confederacy until one mission where Mengsk deliberately abandoned Kerrigan to the Zerg onslaught on Tarsonis.

Due to this betrayal Raynor and his group left Mengsk and both men thought Kerrigan was forever gone.

Oh how wrong they were…

The previous leader of the Zerg, the Overmind, turned Kerrigan from a human into the Queen of Blades, my ruler, and as the Great War waged on between the three races so too did her powers.

The Great War ended with the death of the Overmind itself by the heroic sacrifice of a Protoss Templar named Tassadar, who used the energies of the void to permanently kill the Zerg ruler.

After the Overmind's death, my queen quickly gained control of most of the Zerg broods and waged a war against some of the Overmind's most loyal agents called the Cerebrates, this war was known as the Brood Wars.

During this war, however, a fleet from a distant Terran world known as Earth arrived into the Koprulu Sector. They called themselves the UED and they immediately took control of the main Terran worlds and eventually the new Overmind that the remaining Cerebrates created.

However, their intrusion did not last for long, my queen manipulated and tricked the Dark Templars into killing the New Overmind and the Cerebrates that was against her. Now as the sole ruler of the Zerg swarm she driven out and killed all the UED fleets ending the Brood Wars.

Four years pasted, during this time my queen grew in power and the swarm assimilated new species into the endless swarm.

Then she started her conquest across the galaxy sparking the Second Great War.

During this war she was looking for pieces of an ancient Xel'naga artifact called the Keystone, a crucial part of a prophecy foretold by the ancient Xel'naga themselves.

However, James Raynor manage to collect all the pieces of the Xel'naga artifact, and with the aid of his allies and Prince Valerian and his Dominion forces, they launch a daring invasion on Char.

On Char, James Raynor used the artifact to cleanse the Queen of Blades of most of her zerg influence and back into Sarah Kerrigan.

After the battle, Raynor and his allies took Kerrigan to a secret research station in order to test her of any remaining zerg influence. However, they were immediately attacked by Mengsk's forces with their goal to end Kerrigan's life.

During the ensuing battle James Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan were separated and thus tried to escape the Dominion forces their own way. Unknown to Kerrigan, Raynor was shortly captured after their separation.

Kerrigan soon found out that the Dominion captured and executed James Raynor and thus in her sheer thirst for vengeance she returned to lead the zerg swarm once again. Unfortunately, the swarm was broken and in disarray, thus Kerrigan had to rebuild the swarm.

As she was rebuilding the swarm she faced many obstacles, like the Brood mother named Zagara who was ultimately killed for her disobedience. With each obstacle conquered her own powers grew until the Dark Prelate Zeratul took her to the very planet where the Zerg were first born, Zeras.

In this place Zeratul told her of the prophecy of the end times and her role to play in it, however, Kerrigan did not care and only seeks power to kill her enemies.

On this planet Kerrigan transformed back into the Queen of Blades, however, far more powerful than ever before. Once she received this power she soon received a message from Mengsk himself and was given news that James Raynor was alive.

Kerrigan swore that she would find James Raynor and thus enlisted the aid of Raynors' old allies Matt Horner and the now renegade Prince Valerian in order to find him.

Both Matt and Valerian succeeded in finding James Raynor and with the new Queen of Blades and her brood, attacked the prison ship that kept James Raynor.

After freeing James Raynor the Queen of Blades received a psionic message from an unknown source from the secret facility of Skygeirr.

When she arrived at the facility, she discovered the unknown source was an old enemy from the UED, a former admiral named Alexei Stukov now turned into a sentient infested terran. Stukov told Kerrigan about the facility making the hybrid abominations for Mengsk's army and needs to be destroyed.

My queen set about destroying this facility, however, Stukov also warned her about an ancient shapeshifter that goes by the name of Narud. My queen faced Narud in battle and won but was fatally wounded.

Fortunately, she was rescued by Alexei Stukov and was brought back to her Leviathan in order to recuperate.

Now my queen has finally arrived.

How I remember that day as if it were yesterday, as the saying goes.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **Location: Zerg Leviathan over Skygeirr Facility**

Kerrigan just woke from her short rest in the zerg spawning pool after her battle with Narud and is now currently making her way to the nerve center of the Leviathan.

Narud was a dangerous and cunning opponent, but like all those who dared challenge her, he to was ultimately defeated and killed by her.

However, she could not enjoy her victory over an ancient being such as Narud. What Naurd told her before he died sent chills throughout her body.

" **Amon lives. You will see him soon."**

Now she knows for certain that the possibility of Amon's coming will surely happen and she needs to be ready.

But first she needs to settle a score with a certain murderer before preparing for Amon's arrival.

Once she arrived at her destination she was immediately greeted by her co-hosts.

Dehaka, Isha and the new addition Stukov.

When she first saw Stukov she was somewhat surprised that the man, who was once her enemy, was brought back to life as an infested by the experimentations of Narud.

Now thanks to Stukov she found this facility which created hybrids for Mengsk and saw to it that it was burned to the ground and all it's research gone.

Afterwards she gave Stukov an ultimatum, Join the Zerg Swarm or leave, pretty much along those lines.

Now she thought about it she had a curious little question to ask him.

Stukov turned to Kerrigan and said "Ah! You are awake and in good health."

"I'm fine. But I have one question for you, one that I have been curious about."

"What is it then?"

"You said that you were held in that facility for years, why did you choose now to contact me and inform me about this facility?"

"We felt your powers weakened after the Dominion attacked Char with that Xel'naga artifact, so it wasn't the right time. Plus, you were still under the influence of Amon at the time." answered Stukov.

"How did you know about the attack on Char and my supposed drain of my powers. And most importantly, who is "we"?" asked Kerrigan with a suspicious look directed toward Stukov.

Stukov immediately answered "I overheard the attack from some of the Dominion scientists that were experimenting on me. And about how I know about your drain of powers, well you can say I had some help from something within the facility and that something also helped me escape and communicate with you."

Kerrigan pondered over the information that Stukov told her. ' _It would explain how Stukov manage to not only escape this facility but secretly send a psionic message to me without alerting both Narud and the Tal'darim. But whoever helped Stukov must be a powerful psionic user in order to pull off something like this.'_

With this new information in mind Kerrigan asked "Do you have any idea who this person might be?"

"No. Like I said something helped me escape the facility and communicate to you. When I asked for an identity all he said was that he can not tell me till the time is right, however, he did tell me where he's being currently held." Answered Stukov.

This caught Kerrigan's attention "Then why isn't he communicating with us now?"

"He told me he was being held in a Tal'darim made prison that suppresses his psionic powers. However, it seems he manage to somehow communicate with me to an extent."

"Where is this prison?"

"Deep inside the facility away from the battles that we recently fought in."

"Take me to him I wish to meet him."

* * *

 **Location: Skygeirr Facility**

After walking and ripping through many security doors, Kerrigan and Stukov finally arrived at a large door to the prison that held Stukov's anonymous saviour.

When Kerrigan first arrived she immediately felt a strange familiar presence on the other side of the door, however, it was blurry due to the prison blocking most of the psionic signatures coming from within the prison and her attempt to see within the prison.

"This prison can definitely block any high level psionic powers or signatures, however, whoever is on the other side of this door must be a powerful psionic user in order to leak out this much signature, who could it be? _And why does it seem so familiar to me?"_ Asked Kerrigan as she looked at the massive door.

"There is only one way to find out." Said Stukov.

With that statement Kerrigan begun to use her pisoinc energy to blast open the door. Due to the Tal'darim runes and technology, the door held against Kerrigan's power.

Annoyed, Kerrigan pooled more of her energy into the attack and was awarded with the door slowly giving away.

With one last push the door gave way and was blasted apart by Kerrigan's sheer psionic power. With a smirk of victory, she and Stukov walked into the prison in order to meet their unknown ally.

The prison was fairly large, large enough to fit two Ultralisks with some room to spare.

Other than the large amount of space, the first thing they saw when they entered the prison was the sheer amount of wires and machinery covering and connected to the walls and the floor of the prison.

The second thing they noticed was all these wires were converging to the center of the prison, and the being at the center connected to all the wires made Kerrigan and Stukov stop in their tracks.

The being was a large worm with fleshy bulbous body with seven pairs of purple tentacle-like legs.

Kerrigan and Stukov knew exactly what they were looking at.

It was a cerebrate. A powerful one at that from they can sense.

Kerrigan was the first one to get out of her shock and walked up to confront the cerebrate followed shortly by Stukov.

"Who are you. And were you the one that informed and aided Stukov and me with the downfall of this facility?" Asked Kerrigan.

At first the cerebrate says nothing. Until after a moment it spoke with a tried voice.

" **My queen, is that you? It's good to see you once again."**

Kerrigan was taken off guard when the unknown cerebrate communicated with her telepathically, no one other than those of her swarm ever dared or succeeded, however, that did not matter as she quickly composed herself.

"You know me but I don't know you, however, I will admit you seem awfully familiar. Who. Are. You." Demanded Kerrigan.

" **My queen, have you forgotten about me, it is I your guardian and your first loyal servant when you were first indoctrinated into the swarm."**

This greatly shocked Kerrigan. "That's impossible! The cerebrate that watched over and served me was killed by the Dark Templars when the Overmind was killed!"

 **"That is true, however, after that battle Narud found my body and essence and thus resurrected me back from the dead. However, for years he tormented, experimented and used my very essence and DNA to create and perfect his hybrids. It was this very prison where he kept me from communicating with you and using his foul technology and energies to keep me alive through the years. However, as he kept me here I grew stronger by secretly feeding off small amounts of psionic energies of this place for many years without Naurd's knowing until I could, with great effort, communicate and see those outside my prison. That is where I found Stukov and my salvation. With him I devised an escape plan for him in order to communicate with you about this facility, but had to wait for the right moment. That moment came when I felt a large spike in psionic energy and immediately recognized it was yours no matter how faint it was. So I set my plan in motion, aided Stukov and you know the rest."**

Kerrigan was left speechless. Her first and most loyal servant/guardian that she thought had been killed all those years ago is supposedly now alive once again in front of her.

"You know this cerebrate?" Asked Stukov as he was looking between her and the cerebrate in confusion.

Kerrigan pondered, even with his psionic signature being as familiar as her old guardian this one might be a fake, she needed to test him.

"If you're truly that cerebrate then tell me, what did the cerebrate teach me after the death of cerebrate Zasz?" This question that Kerrigan asked will confirm for her whether the cerebrate before her is or isn't her loyal guardian

Without hesitation the cerebrate answered.

" **Vision my Queen. I taught you vision."**

Once again Kerrigan was left speechless.

When Kerrigan first emerged as the Queen of Blades, she met the cerebrate for the first time and was thankful towards this cerebrate for protecting her. Thus she asked him to continue to watch over her. As the Great War waged on, the cerebrate taught Kerrigan all he knew on how to lead the Zerg Swarm as effectively and efficiently as she can and she in turned grew more powerful. She still remembers the most important lesson he has ever taught her.

" **Listen well Kerrigan. The Swarm is powerful. But power is not enough for it's leader. You must possess vision. With vision, no army of any size or power can ever hope to defeat you."**

' _It's truly him. My servant. My teacher. My guardian.'_

Stukov brought her out of her dazed mind.

"By the silence of this room, I'm guessing the answer was correct and that you two know each other."

Quickly composing herself Kerrigan replied.

"Yes. This cerebrate was created by the first Overmind and was tasked to protect me while I was growing within my chrysalis. After I was born as the old Queen of Blades I asked this cerebrate to continue his vigil to watch over me as I was still intergrading to the zerg swarm. I thought he was killed by the Dark Templars when the Overmind died those many years ago." answered Kerrigan as she once again looked towards the cerebrate.

" **Now I'm once again back in your presence after all these years, oh how you grew in power my queen, it was my wish to see you once more during my years in imprisonment,"** says the cerebrate.

"It's also good to have you back after all these years, I will need your services once more for what the Zerg will face in the future," stated Kerrigan.

" **I dearly wish to serve you once more my queen, however, I cannot with great regret as the machine I'm connected to is the only thing keeping me alive. If I were to be separated from this machine, I will die, Narud saw to that,"** said the cerebrate **.**

This news caused Kerrigan to curse "Damn you Narud! There must be another way! I will not lose you again!"

" **I'm sorry my queen. There seems to be no other way,"** Said the cerebrate as his entire body seems to deflate.

After a moment of silence and sorrow from both the cerebrate and Kerrigan, Stukov came up with an idea.

"What if we can find a new host body to house the cerebrate?" This brought back hope into Kerrigan's eyes.

"Yes that could work, but where are we going to find a suitable body for the cerebrate, his psionic power is immense from what I can sense, no regular body can withstand that much power," Stated Kerrigan.

" **There is one body that might work,"** This caught the attention of both Kerrigan and Stukov.

" **When this facility was built, Narud had been secretly collecting any Terrans with powerful psionic potential. He would then use these Terrans' psionic energy and souls to feed his hybrid, what is left is but an empty husk. While I was communicating with Stukov during our imprisonment I noticed a very faint but powerful psionic signature coming from a captured Terran, at first I thought nothing of it, now it might be my only key to salvation,"** explained the cerebrate.

"where is this body now!?" Kerrigan asked hastily, if there was a chance for her guardian to once again be by her side commanding the swarm, then she would take it.

"I know where it might be, this facility has a cryo-chamber deep within the facility where they keep all those bodies, that's where they kept my body before they turned me into this," answered Stukov as he gestured to himself with his right hand.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go!" Ordered Kerrigan as Stukov proceeded to exit the prison with Kerrigan following closely behind him.

* * *

 **Location: Skygeirr Facility**

Kerrigan and Stukov arrived at the cryo-chambers.

The first thing they noticed was the vast amount of cryo-pods that was currently housed.

There were rows upon rows of cryo-pods with each housing a body.

It was an intimidating task they had to fulfill, but, Kerrigan wasn't deterred even in the slightest.

She faced far worse.

Stukov on the other hand.

"This is a lot of bodies, it might take us, I don't know, maybe a millennium at least to find this body for your servant," Stukov said sarcastically.

"We must try. I need the cerebrate under my services again, he will aid me greatly against Amon once we find this body, even if it means that I have to sort through all these pods."

Luckily for Stukov, they didn't need to.

" **My queen, it may be easier for you both if you try sensing for the greatest psionic residue. The hybrids usually need time to consume the psionic essence of these Terrans and thus once finished, they leave behind a residue of psionic energy. The greater the residue, the more powerful the Terran must have been psionically,"** explained the cerebrate.

With this new information, Kerrigan's eyes glowed with psionic power as she scanned the room for the suitable body.

What she saw was green, mist like aura that each cryo-pod were currently emitting.

Most of the pods would emit the same amount of aura, while others would emit more but not enough for them to be the suitable host.

It wasn't after 20 minutes of searching that she came across an interesting pod.

This particular cryo-pod was emitting a large amount of psionic aura that it over shadowed at least three other chambers beside it on both sides.

" _This must be the one._ Stukov, cerebrate I found it I'm taking a look."

As she activated the cyro-pod and took a look at the body.

Suffice to say she was somewhat surprised.

The body was of a young adolescent male, probably around sixteen years old.

He has short black hair and was probably around six feet tall, pale white skin and had a skinny almost stick like build while wearing grey undergarments.

However, most defining feature was his eyes, they were blank and without any signs of life.

If it weren't for the occasional heartbeat and breathing, she would've thought this teen to be a dead corpse.

Other than the eyes, there wasn't any other defining traits about the teen.

Stukov came over and had a look at the teen. To say he was unimpressed.

"This is the host body for the cerebrate? Well I've seen far worse corpses. Are you sure you got the right one?" Asked Stukov as he stares at the corpse like body in the pod.

"I'm for certain that this is the right one, this child has the greatest amount of psionic residue compared to the other pods in this chamber," Kerrigan explained as she lifted the teen from the pod and carried him bridal style back to the cerebrate.

Once they arrived back to the cerebrates prison, Kerrigan laid the body of the teen in front of the cerebrate for him to inspect.

" **This is definitely the Terran that I sensed, now I must concentrate, for this next part is vital to my survival and must not be disturbed. I never done or attempted this before, so both of you should stand at a fair distance away,"** stated the cerebrate as the other two zerg beings proceeded to stand at a safe distance.

Kerrigan was worried for the cerebrate, but believed that the cerebrate can to do this procedure, while Stukov was curious and cautious on what was going to happen next.

They didn't wait long for the cerebrates' whole body started to glow bright orange with psionic energy.

Then in a burst of energy the cerebrates' psionic power created a storm of pure psionic energy around both him and the body.

The storm grew in both power and ferocity to the point where both Kerrigan and Stukov couldn't see the cerebrate and the body and are currently baring the storm the best they could.

Both spectators were awed by the sheer amount of psionic power that the cerebrate held. However, they weren't the only ones feeling the cerebrates power. Almost every psionic sensitive user in the Koprulu sector felt a powerful and ancient power.

The Protoss thought this ancient psionic power was the Overmind returning and thus were in panic and prepared for the worst.

The Terrans' ghost or spectre operatives and psionic users felt immense headaches and nausea from this power.

The Zerg everywhere were attracted to this power like moths to a flame.

And just as it suddenly appeared, it stopped.

The storm of psionic power has stopped. Both Kerrigan and Stukov looked around the prison they only saw devastation.

Wires and machinery were burned, melted and shredded to pieces, while the ground, walls and ceiling had large burned gouge marks and was charred black.

In the center of the room was a fairly large crater, still smoking after the ordeal.

Both spectators were awed by the aftermath of the cerebrates power.

' _The cerebrate is this powerful? How in the world did we, the UED, manage to capture the Overmind If they were holding this much power?"_ Stukov then looked around the room once more and decided not to think about it to hard and started making his way towards the crater.

At the same time Kerrigan was making her way towards the still smoking crater.

' _I can't sense him, what has happened? Did he succeed? Or did he die again?'_ Kerrigan than used a weak psionic wave to clear the smoke.

What they saw surprised them.

They didn't see the body of the cerebrate anywhere but the body of the teen lying at the center of the crater in a fetal position, however, the body changed.

What once looked like a corpse, now laying in the middle of the crater is a far healthier looking teen. The body now has a lean build and the skin colour changed from sickly white to a healthy peach colour, and somehow the grey undergarment is still intact.

"Well it appears to me that the process was a great success, don't you think Kerrigan?" Asked Stukov as he looked at the new body.

Kerrigan simply answered with a nod.

To Kerrigan and Stukov the process seemed to be a success.

But the body hadn't moved for several minutes.

"Oh no, Stukov head back to the leviathan and prepare for our arrival, I'll make sure he's alright!"

"Yes at once!" Stukov than ran out of the prison.

With slight panic Kerrigan rushed towards the body and started to inspecting it for any injuries.

' _No injuries that I can see. What went wrong during the proc- '_

She was then cut off from her thoughts when the boy she was holding stirred and started to wake up.

"mmmngggg! What happened? My queen is that you?" the boy asked in a state of daze and tiredness.

He opened his eyes and Kerrigan saw that his eye's changed from blank dead eyes to normal eyes with orange irises.

"Yes, but more importantly, cerebrate is that you?" Kerrigan asked almost demanded.

"Yes. It is I my queen, your loyal servant and guardian, now in a new body," answered the now identified cerebrate.

"Good now get up so we can leave this damnable prison," ordered Kerrigan as she stood up.

"Yes my queen." The cerebrate tried to stand but immediately fell forward landing on his face.

"Ouch. I still need to get use to the Terran body."

He tried again but this time with more success and started walking around to get use to the body. After five minutes he adapted to his new body and had a smirk of achievement.

As amusing as watching him testing out his new body. Kerrigan still had a task to do.

"Now since you have a new body I will ask again. Will you join the Zerg and serve me once more as my guardian," Even though Kerrigan asked it sounded more like an order due to the amount of power behind her voice when she said it.

Immediately the cerebrate bowed down onto one knee in front of his queen.

"I, cerebrate of the swarm and guardian of the Queen of Blades will serve you once again,"

"Since you're going to be my guardian you will need a name for yourself other than cerebrate. What would you like?" Kerrigan asked.

The cerebrate pondered for a moment then finally decided on a name.

"Ceres. I will choose Ceres for my new name."

"Then it's settled. Ceres, I the Queen of Blades appoint you to be the Guardian of the Swarm and to protect the swarm from those who will do harm against it!"

"Your will shall be done, my Queen."

Ceres then rose up to his full height and started radiating orange psionic energy, his eyes now bright orange of pure psionic energy.

"Welcome back Ceres," said Kerrigan with a smile.

"It's good to be back my queen."

 **AN:**

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **Now to answer some questions you new readers might have:**

 **1) I decided to kill off Zagara, for those who played or watch Legacy of the Void, you might know the reason why I decided to do so. If you want to know wait for the next chapter to see.**

 **2) I know some of you hate prologues and want to see the main story, I know I do to, but I need to do this prologue in order to set my OC's background origin and how he got to the LOL-verse. I can tell you now that the next chapter will be the final part of the prologue.**

 **3) Ceres is my OC cerebrate the one you play as in the first StarCraft when you play Zerg. Your character's strategy depends on how you play the game, plus they never reveal his personality other than complete loyalty to his master. So it's perfect OC material. As you read Ceres also had an impact on Kerrigan's previous life as the old Queen of Blades and practically taught her how to lead since she used to be a ghost operative and was used to taking orders instead of giving them.**

 **Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, the next chapter will have plenty.**

 **If you have any questions, then just leave a comment and I'll try to answer all of them.**


	2. Prologue Pt 2: Death

**AN:**

 **Hello again. Now as a remainder for all of you readers that read my previous story** _ **Remnant of the Swarm**_ **you can skip this prologue and go right into the next chapter.**

 **For all you new readers, read this prologue before continuing onwards. This has important info on Ceres and how he arrived onto the LOL universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or the StarCraft franchise, both are owned by their own respective owners, Riot Games and Blizzard.**

"Normal talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

"SHOUTING"

" **Telepathic communication/Other"**

 **Prologue Part 2: Death**

 **Narrator Ceres:**

After releasing me from that accursed prison, my queen officially indoctrinated my psionic signature as a commanding figure within the Zerg Swarms' hierarchy.

Later, on my queen's orders, I found some Terran clothes that I manage to salvage from the destroyed facility. Now I'm wearing a black long sleeved turtle neck sweater, dress pants with a black belt, a pair of combat boots, and an old lab coat with the bottom trim portion of the coat slightly damaged.

After getting dressed, my queen and I began to make our way to her Leviathan.

As we made our way to the Leviathan, my queen informed me of the previous events that has happened since my death and her plans for the future.

I was intrigued by her past stories, especially the ones about the Terran James Raynor, the Brood Wars, the Cerebrates successors the Broodmothers, and her conquest and evolution on Zeras. My queen also told me her reason for her return to lead the swarm.

Luckily my queen made sure that tyrant suffered before eradicating him, and now he is nothing but ashes to the wind.

Once we arrived at the Leviathan, my queen introduced her co-hosts to me. Suffice to say she has collected an interesting group.

There was Isha, a Zerg organism who was created by the old Queen of Blades for the sole purpose to house all of her collected knowledge and give information and status updates accordingly of any specific being, location or the Swarm itself.

There was Abathur, a unique Zerg organism that I'm all too familiar with. His purpose is to be the Swarm's evolution master, changing and improving the swarm depending on the situation and the will of my queen over all else. He was the one who first changed my queen into the old Queen of Blades.

There was Alexei Stukov who I already knew about.

And finally there was Dehaka, a Primal Zerg from Zeras. Now this being was both interesting and simple when it came to his motives. Dehaka said the reason he joined my queen was the potential to collect more essence for himself. He is similar to what the Terrans call a 'mercenary,' only fighting to reap the potential reward.

Also when I first saw him, I immediately saw the true reason why my queen allowed him and his pack to join the Swarm, as well as his part to play in the upcoming battle with the tyrant Mengsk.

I have taught her well.

My queen then introduced and opened psionic communications to me with the Broodmothers, Zerg beings that replaced and succeeded the roles that the Cerebrates use to have.

At first they questioned my queen's decision of allowing a Terran into the Swarms commanding hierarchy.

I merely replied by psionically crushing their minds.

When it comes to the Zerg hierarchy, the strongest and most powerful will lead. I didn't kill them, I just wanted to show them that I can if I wanted to and for questioning my queen's decision.

On the order of my queen, I released my hold over hundreds of Broodmothers, many of them having newfound respect for me.

After releasing them, my queen decreed to the rest of the Swarm that I, Ceres, will be her second in command of the Zerg Swarm and all those who question her and my authority will be punished severely.

None of the Broodmothers dared to argue back, they merely accepted her order and my new position.

After introductions, my queen ordered the entire Zerg Swarm to move to Korhal, the capital world of the Terran Dominion, for the invasion.

My queen then ordered me to go to Abathur and to tell him to upgrade and change myself in order to prepare for the battles ahead.

When I arrived at the evolution pit, Abathur greeted me and asked what was my purpose for the visit.

After explaining why, we proceeded to intergrade myself with the upgrades of my choice.

After five hours I stepped out of the chrysalis pod in my naked and newly upgraded body.

Visually, I still looked like a physically fit adolescent Terran, besides the carapace plating that is on my forearms. However, biologically and psionically I changed.

My first change was to my body, or specifically, my cells. To the molecular level, my body is entirely Zerg, this was done for two reasons. One, to fully be part of the Zerg Swarm once again, and two, in order to handle my full psionic power and upgrades.

Also due to having barely no carapace for protection, Abathur gave my body a regenerative factor that far surpasses the Roaches. With this regeneration I can replace limbs, organs and heal any wound in a matter of a few seconds. However, this will drain me of energy depending on the number of injuries I sustain.

The second change to myself is the ability to grow and house lethal Hydralisk spines inside my arms. This way I can shoot them from my wrist or hands with greater force and velocity than that of a regular Hydralisk.

Another change, and one of my favorites, is the retractable wrist blades on my forearms and the only part of me that shows my affiliation with the Zerg. Each blade is sixteen inches in length starting from the wrist and also are made from the same near indestructible materials used in the Ultralisks Kaiser Blades. I can also manipulate the density of each blade, meaning I can cut at a molecular level in order to pierce the densest of armor.

I can also channel my psionic energy through these blades like my queen does with the tips of her skeletal like wings. This makes them have the same cutting power as the Protoss psi and warp blades. Later I discovered that it can also block these same weapons and those that are similar.

Then there were the regular upgrades and benefits that came with being a Zerg, such as night vision, heightened senses, superior strength, superior agility, superior immune system, etc.

However, all these upgrades pale in comparison to the potential of the two of my most important upgrades.

The first upgrade is the ability to manipulate the Zerg DNA, similar to what Abathur does within the swarm. I can integrate new upgrades and evolutions to the Swarm, however, Abathur does it far more efficiently and almost instantaneously.

My second upgrade is the ability to create a Zerg larvae from essence alone. With this I can create a brood if I find myself separated from the rest of the Swarm in hostile or unknown territory or both for long periods of time. This most likely won't happen but it's good to be prepared for any situation.

Thanks to these new upgrades and changes, my body can now fully utilize my psionic powers. However, unlike my queen who uses her psionic powers for her devastating attacks and my previous nature as a Cerebrate, I use my psionic powers more defensively. My mind specifically is protected from all psionic abilities, only psionic users that rival or are greater than my queen can have any hope of breaking my psionic defenses, and even then they will find that I'm not so easy to break. I can also detect any cloaked or non-cloaked beings in a large area around me and can suppress my psionic signature in order to avoid detection from psionic sensitive beings.

Besides these defensive psionic abilities, I have some offensive abilities. Other then the basic psionic abilities, I can read and control the minds of any non-psionic user and even some high level psionic users from both the Protoss and the Terrans. Like stated before, only those with psionic powers and training greater or equal of that of my queen can they possibly block me out of their minds, though with great difficulty.

With mind control, it's different between psionic and non-psionic users. With non-psionic and even with some average level psionic users I can control them indefinitely and use them to spy on the enemy. However, with powerful psionic users like the Protoss, If I can break their mental barriers, I can control them, but I can only do so for a limited amount of time depending on how powerful the individual is.

Due to my psionics being as powerful as it is, this can allow me to control millions of Zerg units without the assistance of overlords, however, in order to do this feat, I must become immobilized in order to concentrate on my control. I can also possess and control any Zerg units besides the commanding hierarchy of Broodmothers and the queen herself, for obvious reasons. As I'm in control, I can use and channel small amounts of my psionic powers in order to make the Zerg unit I'm possessing and those within my vicinity much more powerful.

After reviewing my upgrades and changes with Abathur, I dried myself off and went to put on my clothes that I previously discarded before entering the chrysalis pod.

As I was getting dressed my queen entered the chamber when she received news of the completion of my upgrades.

When she saw me fully dressed, she gave me a questioning look, she expected me to look more Zerg than Terran. My queen then questioned why I still look like a Terran.

I gave my queen an answer that greatly satisfied her.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Kerrigan received word from Abathur about Ceres's completion.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see that her second in command looked exactly the same. However, she can tell that he did in fact changed, just not as visually as she expected. She turned to Ceres giving him a calculating stare, then to Abathur giving him a hard stare.

"Ceres. Why do you still look like a Terran? Abathur. Did you even upgrade Ceres like you're supposed to do?"

Before Abathur can answer, Ceres interrupted and answered first.

"Yes. I did receive a number of upgrades and changes to my body from Abathur, my queen. And as for why I still look like a Terran, I specifically asked Abathur to keep my visage," Ceres explained as he looked towards his queen.

Kerrigan looked towards Ceres then to Abathur for conformation.

"Is this true Abathur?"

"Yes. Organism Ceres. Fully upgraded to serve Zerg Swarm. Requested to keep Terran organic visage. Reasons unknown," Abathur replied as Kerrigan turned her stare back to Ceres.

"What is your reason for this," asked Kerrigan with a questioning tone.

"My queen. If you and I met on the battlefield, not knowing what I am or what I could do, what would be your first impressions of me be?" Questioned Ceres, as Kerrigan gave him a calculating stare.

She then answered "If I was the old Queen of Blades than I would've seen you as an easy prey. However, as I am now, I would just have questioned myself as to why is there a child on the battlefield and would most likely ignore you, even if you'd attacked me?"

"Exactly, my queen. Due to my visage, I would send you into a false sense of security and thus you won't perceive me as a threat until too late. With this visage I can disguise myself and any enemy soldiers or commanders I will encounter will most likely won't perceive me as a threat, not knowing what truly lies underneath this skin. To them I'm a weak and a lone Terran, but to me, their naivety will be the opening I need to eliminate them," Ceres explained to Kerrigan as the latter just realized the strategic reasoning behind it.

Suffice to say Kerrigan was reminded why she held so much respect for her guardian in the past. Not for his ferocity or power, but for his strategy, tactics and observational skills that brought many victories for the Zerg.

The corner of Kerrigans lips twitched upwards, forming a smirk of satisfaction. "There is an old Terran saying that describes someone like you. You're a wolf in sheep's clothing," Kerrigan said.

The Cerebrate in turn smiled.

"I couldn't agree more, my queen."

* * *

 ***Flashback Ends***

After my queens visit and her receiving the summary of my upgrades from Abathur, the Zerg Swarm arrived at the Dominion capital world. Korhal.

Before the invasion commenced, my queen had a discussion with Prince Valerian about the evacuation of the civilians of Korhal, specifically Augustgrad.

Overall Prince Valerian asked my queen to give them enough time to evacuate the Terran civilians by landing the Swam outside the city walls, my queen gave her word.

Once the conversation was over, my queen ordered the invasion to commence.

This would be my first battle in over four years of imprisonment.

Millions upon millions of drop pods were dropped to the surface, however, the Dominion planetary defenses were holding against the Swarms onslaught.

But like all defenses, they can break. Thanks to my queen's intervention, the Zerg Swarm destroyed the defenses of the capital city of Korhal one after another, getting closer to Mengsk with every victory.

In a last ditch attempt, Mengsk ordered the activation of the most infamous weapon of the Zerg, the Psi Destroyer. A weapon that attacks the Zergs psionic connection, ripping them apart.

This would've turned the battle to the tyrant's favor, if were not for Dehaka. My queen foresaw something like this happening and Dehaka and his pack of Primal Zerg, due to not having any form of a psi connection with the Swarm, were the perfect force for this battle. He and his pack destroyed all of the power links to the psi destroyer and then with my queen, they destroyed Mengsk's last hope for winning this battle.

After the destruction of the Psi Destroyer, the Swarm arrived at Mengsk's last defense in the Imperial sector, it was defended by his most elite units.

When the battle started, Mengsk's elite forces fought tooth and nail against the Swarm, however, my queen destroyed the gates leading to the Imperial center for the rest of the Swarm to move in, causing even more death and destruction to Mensk's forces.

The most surprising event that has happened during the battle was when James Raynor and his army decided to aid the Swarm in attacking Mengsk's defenses.

In all my years leading the Swarm, this was the first time that a Terran, with more reasons to hate my queen than most, would willingly aid the Zerg Swarm.

With this new addition to our forces, the Swarm destroyed all pockets of resistance and defenses protecting the capital building.

My queen then proceeded inside the building alone in order to kill Mengsk, once and for all.

After an hour of waiting, the swarm felt that their queen in pain and her screams of agony echoed in our minds.

I myself sensed a strange psionic signature within the building with each flare of its energy accompanied by my queen's screams of pain. I almost went inside to try and save my queen, however, her moment of pain vanished as I also sensed James Raynor. He saved my queen for the second time from that tyrant.

Soon I sensed a massive buildup of psionic energies generating at the top of the building where they were.

After a brief moment there was a fiery explosion where I could sense my queen and James Raynor, both of them were alive and fine.

Knowing that the battle is over I ordered all Zerg units back into the Leviathans, preparing for departure and our next battle.

A year has pasted since the battle of Korhal, the Terrans and the new Dominion were rebuilding, the Protoss were preparing to take back their home planet of Aiur and my queen and the Zerg Swarm were busy trying to find any clues about Amon's location.

For a whole year, there has been somewhat of a peace between all three races due to each busy with some form of preparation.

However, this peace has ended abruptly.

It all started when reports of the Terran controlled worlds all over the sector were being attacked by the once missing Moebius Corps, the entirety of the Protoss and their fleet The Golden Armada was corrupted and was under a mind control, and thus started eradicating all life on every planet they come across. The remnants of the Zerg Broods from both Aiur and those not under my queens control started attacking various worlds. And the Tal'darim were secretly preparing for something and attacking the last free Protoss under Artanis.

This was not a coincidence. Reports of Hybrid abominations are seen leading each of these armies into battle.

This was when the different individuals within the three different races of the Korpulu sector knew that Amon has arrived and the End War has begun.

During all this chaos, my queen redoubled her efforts of finding Amon by herself, leaving me as her second in command to overlook the defense against both the Golden Armada and Amon's Zerg Broods.

With the Zerg Swarm under my command I fared better against Amon's armies compared to the other two races, however, I was fighting a losing battle.

The Golden Armada bared their most powerful weapons of destruction upon the Zerg Swarm, eradicating any opposition, while Amon's Zerg Brood are mainly used as meat shields and distractions till the Golden Armada arrives to eradicate any opposition that is left over. The hybrids were also killing Broodmothers in order wrest and gain control of those broods from the Swarm, adding to their armies. However, even with these losses, I was learning their tactics and made sure to make them suffer for every victory they gain.

During this time, my queen heard whispers in her head to head to the home of the ancient beings of creation, the Xel'naga, located in the Alterian Rift.

This new information led my queen to Ulnar where the Xel'naga made their home.

Once there, my queen had to fight through Amon's forces as she made her way to the center of the Xel'naga temple. During her fight with some of Amon's Hybrids she encountered the Protoss Hierarch Artanis.

With the aid of Artanis, they both made their way through the temple and discovering both the origins of the Xel'naga and the prophecy of the ascension of two beings. One purity of form and the other purity of essence.

Knowing that they themselves were these beings, they fought their way to the Chamber of Ascension hoping to meet the Xel'naga.

However, hope is the first step to despair as upon arrival they discovered that Amon has already killed all the Xel'naga within the temple.

During their grief, Amon communicated with them and told them of the body that he was forming from the sacrifices of both Protoss and Zerg beings.

Outraged by this, Artanis and Kerrigan held off Amon's minions until the remnant of Artanis's army arrived, closed the large void rift within the chamber and made their escape.

After escaping, Artanis offered to join forces with the Zerg in order to fight Amon. However, my queen declined his offer and told Artanis to gather his own allies while she herself recuperates from this battle.

Once the Protoss left, my queen returned to Char to regain her losses. By the time she returned the controlled Protoss, Amon's Zerg Broods and hybrids retreated from Zerg territory due to the massive losses I inflicted onto Amon's armies but the Swarm also sustained massive losses.

Once she arrived, she ordered her consort and half of the remaining Zerg Swarm to mobilize and make their way to Ulnar.

Once the Swarm arrived at Ulnar, my queen ordered the swarm to clear-out the entirety of Ulnar and to search for possible ways to hurt Amon.

During our clean-out and mass search of the temple, Artanis gathered as many allies that he can find, including their once mortal enemies, the Tal'darim who were lied to by Amon and now seeks revenge.

Then with his new army, Artanis crippled Amon's Hybrid production facilities and the Moebius Corps armies then led his new army to Aiur.

Once on Aiur, Artanis and his allies destroyed Amon's host body and Aiur's Psi-matrixes in order to delay the returning of the Golden Armada and the corrupted Protoss.

Once in position Artanis and his allies prepared the Xel'naga artifact, the Keystone, that they acquired from the Terrans, and used it to banish the influence and corruption of Amon from the controlled Protoss back into the void, thus ending the End War in their victory.

One month later after all three races were regaining their losses from the End War, especially the Protoss.

During this one month, the Zerg searched the entirety of Ulnar for any information about Amon, and during this time my queen heard the same whispers from the void that lead her to Ulnar.

Near the end of the month my queen discovered that Ulnar can be used to open a portal into the void.

With this new information, my queen psionically called for a meeting with both Artanis and James Raynor at Ulnar.

Once they arrived with their forces my queen met with both Artanis and Raynor in Artanis's ship, the Spear of Adun, and informed them of Amon's eventual return and the need to destroy him while he's weakened.

Both leaders agreed with my queen, and thus activated the portal to the void and the allied armies of all three races descended into the void.

As soon as we entered the void, we were beset upon by the shadows of the void itself and Amon's shadow minions and void constructs.

However, thanks to the efforts of Artanis, we manage to create a foothold for our armies to deploy on one of the many floating islands in the void. We also discovered that the void constructs that Amon uses to create fields of damaging shadows, house a bright khaydarin crystal that emits a golden powerful and ancient energy that rejuvenates our armies.

From this crystal, we hear a voice that we're all too familiar with.

The voice was Tassadar, begging us to free him from the being that trapped him in the void.

This being that was imprisoning him was Stukov's and my most hated enemy. Narud or also known as Duran.

Duran now, without a human form, looked like an abomination fitting for his role. His entire skin was grey with black markings and had an elongated head with glowing red eyes. He also has six large, tentacle like appendages coming from his back with each tip glowing with red void energy, and four small arms when compared to the rest of his body size, surrounding a red glowing khaydarin crystal in the middle of his chest.

He greeted us and gloated in his power as he sends his army against us.

However, with our combined forces we manage to push back Duran's minions and destroyed his void constructs holding more shards of Tassadar's trapped soul.

Then finally weakened, Stukov and I confronted Duran and we both had the pleasure to finish him ourselves.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

After defeating Duran's minions, Ceres and Stukov confronted Duran face to face. As they stared at Duran's weakened state, Stukov stepped forward as Ceres followed.

"Hello, Duran. Do you remember what you did to us?" Asked Stukov with a cocky tone.

 **"Stukov… Cerebrate… You both have come to gloat, haven't you,"** Stated Duran with annoyance.

This time Ceres answered "No. We've come to see you die for what you did. Stukov, would you do the honors?"

"Gladly." Stukov then raised his hand and fired a psionic blast at Duran, killing him, permanently.

As Duran exploded, he revealed the last shard used to imprison Tassadar.

As everyone gathered around the shard, Tassadar spoke.

 **"Artanis, you must come to me."**

* * *

 ***Flashback end***

It was soon revealed that Tassdar that we've been following all this time was actually the last of the Xel'naga that opposes Amon.

This Xel'naga was named Ouros, and he explained that the prophecy was to lead my queen into the void in order to for him to merge his essence with her and ascend her into godhood in order to defeat Amon once and for all.

After hearing this, James Raynor was greatly against the idea, however, my queen made her choice and started the merge with Ouros.

While she was merging with the Xel'naga, Raynor, Artanis and I defended her from Amon's armies until she completed the merging.

During the merging, we defended her against the onslaught of Amon's minions, if it weren't for James Raynor's assistance in the defense and my queen stopping the merging to kill some of Amon's more powerful minions, we would've fell to overwhelming numbers.

After waves upon waves of Amon's minions attacking, Kerrigan completed the merge with Ouros and eradicated all of Amon's minions within the vacinity in an explosion of pure psionic energy.

What happened cannot be put into word, you just had to see it once to understand.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

After Kerrigan was nearly complete with the merge with Ouros, Raynor, Artanis and Ceres gathered underneath her waiting for what she has to say.

"That's it… I have nearly all of the Xel'naga's essence," Says Kerrigan as she glowed with power. Ceres then stepped forwards and bowed onto one knee.

"I have been honored to serve you once again, my queen," Ceres says.

Kerrigan then looked down at Ceres and said.

"The Swarm is yours, Ceres. Protect it as you have protected me."

Ceres than stood and looked at Kerrigan with a smile.

"I will… My queen."

After the conversation was done, Ouros stated **"It is time."**

Then Kerrigan curled into a fetal position in the air surrounded by powerful energies as the last strands of the Xel'naga's essence merged with Kerrigan.

 **"With the last of our essence, a new eternity dawns,"** says Ouros as he continued.

 **"The infinite Cycles have come to their end."**

With his last words the ancient Xel'naga sent his last strand of his essence and died.

Artanis, honoring the Xel'naga's sacrifice, bowed to one knee and hands clasped in front of him.

Then, with the last of the Xel'naga's essence, Kerrigan's limbs started to glow with golden energy as it spreads all over her body.

When it finally covered her entire body, there was a blinding flash of light. As the light quickly died down, Kerrigan's final transformation is revealed.

No more was she the Queen of Blades, but a being of pure golden energy and power that can only be described as a deity, she was over 16 feet tall, has a body resembling that of a human female, hair of golden fire, and wings of pure golden energy.

 **"She is… Xel'naga,"** Stated Artanis in awe from his kneeled position.

Ceres and Raynor couldn't agree more as they also stared in awe.

She turned to look at us in her full glory, then after a moment she turned towards the void.

"End this thing," Raynor says as Kerrigan changes her new powers.

"Once and for all."

In a bright golden flash Kerrigan flew deeper into the void to end Amon once and for all.

* * *

 ***Flashback end***

After my queen's ascension to godhood, she traveled deeper into to the void in order to destroy Amon.

We followed her and established bases in the floating lands around Amon.

However, Amon has surrounded himself in an impenetrable barrier of void energies. Fortunately, we could destroy this barrier by destroying the void crystals that powers his barrier.

It was a difficult task of destroying these Void crystals, but with Kerrigan and her new ascended form, we eventually destroyed all of the crystals.

When the void barrier vanished, Kerrigan confronted Amon.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

After destroying the last void crystal, Kerrigan made her way to confront Amon once and for all.

"It is over, Amon!" Stated Kerrigan with conviction as the Dark Xel'naga looked upon her.

 **"You are but a product of the flawed cycle. Manipulated for the entirety of your existence…"** Amon insulted, however, Kerrigan would have none of it.

"You know nothing about me! I care little for the Xel'naga's infinite cycle or your twisted lies. No, I choose something different. I choose freedom… For all of us."

Kerrigan then gathered her immense power and fired a golden beam of pure energy hitting Amon. She could see that her attack was slowly destroying Amon as his face and the rest of his body started to break from the power of her attack.

Then in a bright flash, Amon exploded.

As the light died down James Raynor, Artanis and Ceres noticed that the Void, once filled with Amon's hatred and disorder, is now more calm.

They also noticed that Kerrigan, a human who was forced into subject to change and fate, is now gone.

Raynor couldn't see her anywhere.

Artanis couldn't sense her in the area.

Ceres couldn't even feel her presence anymore.

James Raynor was the most effected by her disappearance out of the three, however, he was comforted by Artanis.

" **Friend Raynor, Kerrigan did what she had to do. She sacrificed herself in order for our universe to live on. She will be remembered, not as the Queen of Blades, but as Sarah Kerrigan, who faced the darkness when we could not,"** said Artanis with conviction.

James Raynor then was brought out of his misery at the thought of this.

"Thanks Artanis. I understand that now… now let's get out of this place and head home. I've had enough fighting for one day," said Raynor in a tired tone as they made way to their respective ships.

Ceres on the other hand stood in his place, staring where his queen once was.

"I know you're not gone my queen… I know you're still alive somewhere and you will come back to lead us once again. Until then, I will honor your last wishes to lead and protect the swarm from those who dare harm it. Until you come back… I will be the Guardian of the Swarm," Ceres promised and then turned towards his Leviathan, ready to head home.

* * *

 ***Flashback Ends***

 **Present day 3 years later**

Ceres opened his eyes after remembering all the events that has led up to this moment.

It has been three years since the End War.

It has been three years since his queen has ascended to godhood and defeated Amon.

It has been three years that he has started leading the Swarm

Three years of waiting for his queen's return.

During these three years all three races of the Koprulu Sector recuperated and was then ushered into a new golden age of peace and prosperity.

The Terrans established a new Terran Dominion led by the new Emperor Valerian Mengsk and supported by admiral Matthew Horner. Together they rebuilt the Dominion from the ashes of war, and prospered like never before.

The Protoss, now unified as one, established equality between each of the different factions are now calling themselves the Unified Protoss. With this new alliance, they left their old traditions and embraced change like never before and created new customs such as the cutting of the nerve cord when a Protoss reaches of age. They rebuilt their once great cities from the ruins and ashes of the old, and now Aiur is once again a beacon of innovation and advancement throughout the galaxy. However, the Tal'darim refused their alliance with their faction, and thus left to find a new home for themselves. However, reports of a rogue Tal'darim force splits themselves from the main Tal'darim faction and thus started attacking Terran worlds near Zerg territory after the war. They were never caught.

The Zerg Swarm now led by the Cerebrate Ceres, was busy re-establishing their defenses, reclaiming the planets lost due to the End War and reclaiming pockets of feral Zerg broods that were used by Amon back in the war. Ceres, true to his word, fiercely protected the Zerg Swarm territories and sought to make the Zerg even more powerful.

Two years ago, the new Terran Dominion and the newly established Unified Protoss wanted to form an alliance of sort with all three races cooperating together.

Ceres refused this alliance with the other two races, however, he did promise two things. Peace with both of them as long as they don't encroach upon his territory without permission and to keep his Swarm within their own territory.

Both Emperor Valerian and Hierarch Artanis accepted his terms of peace and thus formed a peaceful alliance between themselves instead.

During these three years, with the assistance of Abathur, Ceres has been busy evolving the swarm with new upgrades aside from the normal upgrade for some of the units within the Swarm.

Hatcheries, Lairs and Hives can now produce Zerg larva at twice the rate and can hold up to a hundred, thousand and two thousand larvae respectively.

Every Zerg ground units can burrow move but at half their original speed, there are a few Zerg units that are exempted from this decrease of speed.

The drones can now be hatched four at a time in a matter of five minutes from one egg, thus makes expanding a lot faster and more efficient.

Queens now have the ability to spray a pheromone onto eggs in order to increase the productivity within the eggs and thus in turn decrease spawning time by halve the amount it would usually take.

Changelings spawned from an overseer no longer have a limited lifespan, however, they must now assimilate their victims entire body in order to disguise themselves, gaining their victims entire memory, intelligence and DNA. Perfect to spy on the enemy alongside his mind controlled thralls.

Zerglings now have both strains of the Raptorlings and the Swarmlings combined into one. The zerglings looks normal except they have slightly longer and angular wings due to the raptor strain, and much of the leaping comes from the newer stronger leg muscles that Ceres and Abathur had evolved. With this upgrade, they can use it to leap across the battlefield and onto higher ledges. They can also be hatched 4 at a time from one egg at the same amount of time it takes to hatch two normal zerglings

Roaches now have a much denser carapace armor plating than before, virtually resistant against all small arms fire but the highest possible hand held caliber. With this new armor, they can shrug off explosive rounds and the piercing blasts from the Terrans and Protoss. However, they're still vulnerable to the larger caliber weapons from some of the larger more powerful vehicles and robotic constructs from both the Terran and Protoss armies.

Hunter killers are now reintegrated back into the Swarm since the "death" of the Old Queen of Blades. Many changes and upgrades were made to the hunter killers after their reintegration. They're slightly larger and vastly stronger than the average hydralisk, they have red colored flesh that is visible and not covered in their light brown carapace. Their crown like head has blood red colored wave like markings, originating from their red glowing eyes, this was used for an intimidation factor against the weaker willed enemies. They can shoot their spines in bursts and at longer range, speed and accuracy than a hydralisk. They are faster than hydralisk on creep, able to close in on enemy positions in a matter of seconds, and can burrow move at the same speed. Their scythe like claws are each serrated and the blade edges are mono-honed, able to pierce and rip through the toughest of armor and plasma shields within seconds.

Ceres saw the need for an assassin/bodyguard unit for the Swarm in order to either kill or protect a high value target. The hunter killers were the answer to that and with Abathur's assistance, he made them even more dangerous than before. However, the drawback is it takes three times as longer to hatch one compared to a normal hydralisk.

He also reintegrated back the scourge, a suicidal anti-air unit that can be hatched 4 at a time from a single egg.

And lastly, the brood lords can now spit globs of highly corrosive acid at long range against air units for massive damage. This gives them an anti-air capability against large capital ships such as carriers and battle cruisers alongside their anti-ground attack in the form of broodlings.

These were the changes that Ceres and Abathur had integrated into the swarm. Other than these changes, some of the other zerg units were left as they were for now, as they were already changed perfectly to fit their own roles within the Swarm.

With each of these new upgrades, Ceres tested them on rogue pirates, Protoss and mercenaries hired by rogue scientists that enters his territories. The experiments were a success and the zerg were feared in the underworld of the Terrans after many of their incursions into zerg territory.

During these three years nothing notable happened, until the second year when reports of the now famous hero James Raynor went missing. Both the Dominion and Protoss search the entire sector for any whereabouts of him and even asked Ceres if his Swarm seen him at all within his territories.

Ceres also searched for this Terran, for he owes Raynor a debt for saving his queen's life in two occasion. However, no matter how thorough his Swarm searched even he couldn't find Raynor. After four months of searching, all three races of the Koprulu sector eventually gave up the search, thus the Dominion erected a statue of James Raynor in the imperial capital in the memory of his deeds.

Since then nothing notable happened in the sector, and now here is Ceres, sitting on his throne on Char. Bored out of his mind.

He's still wearing his original attire for he felt somewhat attached to this look, and has acquired many copies from the new Dominion stored in his personal chamber.

It's been a year since the last mercenary group came into zerg territory. If he would've known that was the last bit of action he would get in a year, he would've savored it.

Now he is sitting here with absolutely nothing to do.

' _The fires of Char are still burning. The mutalisks are still shrieking. And still no signs of my queen,'_ Ceres said in boredom, however, he was soon brought out of his thoughts when Stukov entered his chambers.

When Ceres succeeded the zerg throne, he appointed Stukov as his second-in command for his previous expertise as a vice-admiral. Stukov was surprised by his choice but soon accepted his new role whole heartily stating that "It will be like my old job as vice-admiral. Except I will command swarms of flesh eating monsters with scary claws and teeth."

Stukov approached Ceres's throne and asked "are you alright Ceres? You seem to be tired nowadays, which is most unusual for a zerg being such as yourself."

Ceres gave Stukov a blank stare.

"Stukov… Even a zerg being such as myself can get tired. It's been a year since the last time the zerg fought anything. Pirates stopped coming in, mercenaries have gotten scared, every planet in this part of the sector fully colonized, and I'm starting to resort to watching zerglings break dance to try to elevate my boredom," he explained in a tired tone.

"Do you want me to call in the zerglings to entertain you?" Stukov asked in a cheeky tone. Ceres just gave him a blank stare.

"No, don't send them in. You came here for a reason, what is it that you have to report?" demanded Ceres.

"This latest report from one of our outer hives. It's urgent." This has caught Ceres's attention.

"What has happened?"

"The hive under Broodmother Poronsa reported that Tal'darim forces arrived at the planet Carnifex and attacked her brood. Fortunately, she is holding them in space, however, she needs reinforcements soon" As Stukov explained the situation, Ceres stood from his throne with a serious expression on his face.

"This must be the rogue Tal'darim force that broke off from the main faction after the death of Amon that I've been hearing about. Fine then, **Isha prepare the Leviathans, I'm going out.** "

And with new vigor, Ceres and Stukov left his chambers, unknowingly for the last time.

* * *

 **Location: Carnifex**

In the deep emptiness of space lay the planet Carnifex, a garden planet with two moons that was long ago colonized by the Zerg swarm for its strategic spot as a supply center for the Zerg Swarm.

Five Leviathans then warped in from warp jump.

Ceres and Stukov arrived at the planet and immediately saw pieces of both zerg and Tal'darim ships floating in space as well as the three surviving Leviathans fighting a what seems to be a stalemate against a sizable Tal'darim fleet.

"It looks like the major battle already passed, and now both sides are at a stalemate," stated Stukov as he and Ceres examined the remaining fleet composition of the Tal'darim.

There were still 10 void rays, 14 carriers and three mother ships that remained. After examining the Tal'darim forces Ceres contacted with the Broodmother in charge.

" **Broodmother Poronsa, we have arrived, what is the situation?"** Ceres asked.

" **My lord you have finally arrived, the Protoss attacked my brood, we held them off for as long as we could. They destroyed most of my Leviathans with strange energies that they fired from their mother ships."** As soon as she explained the situation the center mothership started charging massive amounts of unknown energies as it started to swirl around the ship.

After a moment of charging it fired all the energy it collected in a projectile of swirling energy. The projectile rapidly approached one of the three surviving Leviathan. The Leviathan tried to dodge the projectile but it was too late, it hit the Leviathan and the energies started to swirl around the massive ship ripping it apart inside out.

With a final roar the Leviathan exploded with blood and gore, dispersing the energies that was used to kill it and pieces not eradicated from the blast. As soon as the Leviathan died the mothership that fired the projectile started siphoning the same unknown energies from the two nearby motherships at its side.

Ceres, after sensing the unknown energy, realized what exactly the energy that's being used is.

"It's void energies. They're collecting void energies and firing it at our fleet," this statement brought Stukov out of his shock.

"It looks like the head mothership is collecting void energies from the two motherships escorting it, creating a void barrier. We cannot harm it," Stukov explained as Ceres nodded in agreement.

"That is true. However, it's draining all available energy from those two mother ships escorting it, leaving their shields down. Before it fires again, we must destroy those two motherships, then that would leave the main mothership defenseless," Ceres explained as he started communicating his Broodmother.

" **Poronsa, prepare your remaining Leviathans and attack the fleet with us. Aim for one the two motherships that's escorting the main one,"** as soon asCeres ordered, Poronsa's Leviathans started advancing towards the Tal'darim fleet as well as his own fleet.

As soon as they were within range, the Tal'darim carriers and void rays started to fire their energy lances and beams and simultaneously launched their fighters and interceptors against the zerg Leviathans.

Ceres and his zerg fleet in turn fired bile swarms and used the Leviathans massive tentacles to pound nearby Tal'darim ships as they're making their way to the motherships. The Leviathans also started to launch scores of mutalisks to dogfight the fighters and interceptors, corruptors and broodlords to focus down the void rays and carriers under the protection of the mutalisks, and swarms of scourges are sent heading towards the mother ships to destroy them.

The main mothership finished its charging and once again fired the projectile of void energy towards the zerg fleet, eradicating all the scourges that were sent towards them.

" **AVOID IT!"** Ceres's and Stukov's leviathan manage to dodge the projectile, however, the projectile hits the Leviathan behind them.

The Leviathan died in the same matter as the first. Lucky, even with the loss of one Leviathan the Tal'darim's forces were soon overwhelmed.

Mutalisks outnumbered the fighters and interceptors ten to one and eventually destroyed them and started focusing on the larger ships.

The corruptors, broodlords and Leviathans were literally ripping apart the void rays and carriers with their acid globes, parasite spores and tentacles.

Soon it was just the three motherships. Ceres ordered the remaining Leviathans to approach them.

" **Once we're within range, fire bio-plasma at the two escort ships,"** Ceres telepathically ordered as the Leviathans made their way to the motherships. As soon as they were within ranged he gave the order.

" **Fire!"**

All at once six Leviathans fired huge globs of bio-plasma at the two motherships, three for each. In an explosion of void energy and plasma, the two mother ships simultaneously explode. As both motherships exploded the last one started to move.

"The last ship is trying to retreat!" exclaimed Stukov.

"They will not get away! **Release the scourges to cripple it!** " Ceres ordered.

The Leviathans once again released swarms of scourges towards the remaining mothership, however, this time they manage to reach the ship.

The scourges started to suicidality dive into the mothership's shields. Once the shields were down the scourges started to ram themselves into various parts of the ship. Eventually the ship stopped moving due to the damage it sustained from this mass barrage and the rest of the scourges retreated from the mothership.

Ceres then turned toward Stukov "We crippled the ship, now I'm going in there to personally deal with any survivors and find out the reason why they attacked the Swarm. You will stay here in case if they called for any reinforcements." Stukov merely nodded his head as Ceres made his way to the drop pods.

* * *

 **Location: Tal'darim mothership**

Ceres was making his way to the motherships psi matrix after he landed via drop pod. So far he only encountered small pockets of resistance in the forms of zealots and stalkers, due to the scourges killing most of the Tal'darim warriors that was on the ship.

As he dealt with the meager resistance and making his way closer towards the psi matrix, he could sense a large buildup of psionic power emanating from the center of the mothership. His instincts are telling him to proceed with extreme caution.

When he arrived at the center he could see what seems to be the remanence of the Tal'darim forces of six zealots and a single Tal'darim ascendant, who was solely focused on the large red khaydarin crystal in the middle of the entire ship. Ceres soon found out that the buildup of psionic energy was the khaydarin crystal.

When Ceres arrived the six zealots activated their psi-blades, Ceres in turn extended his wrist blades and channeled his own psionic energy through his blades, making them glow bright orange. After a moment of silence, the Tal'darim ascendant turned to greet his new guest.

" **Aaaah… If it isn't the zerg abomination. I've been expecting you, tell me, how does it feel to know you're the last of your misbegotten siblings?"** asked the ascendant in a sinister tone.

"That's where you're wrong, I am the Swarm, and we are never truly alone. Now who are you and why did you attack my brood!?" Demanded Ceres as he pointed his right blade towards the Tal'darim.

" **Ha ha ha ha ha! I am 5** **th** **Ascendant Karanax of the Fleet of Amon, and as to why I'm here you will know soon enough. Warriors, eliminate this abomination!"** Ordered Karanax as he turned back to the khaydarin crystal.

Soon all six zealots charged towards Ceres, psi-blades at the ready.

Ceres immediately shot bursts after bursts of spines towards the nearest zealots that were charging him. One zealot sacrificed himself in order for his brothers to get close enough to fight in melee, this was a mistake.

Ceres can easily kill these zealots. Since his freedom from the Skygeirr Facility, Ceres has been training himself in both battle and his free time in the art of close and long range combat and mastering his natural combat instincts. After many battles against each race and unimaginable foes, his martial skills are at equal standings with some of the greatest of the Dark Templars and Protoss leaders and is considered far greater than the average zealot in close combat alone.

Suffice to say, these Zealots didn't stand a chance. The first zealot's left slash was parried by Cere's left blade and was immediately stabbed in the chest with the same blade, thus died in a whirl of psionic energy like all Protoss when they are fatally wounded. The second zealot seeks to stab him with his right blade, but Ceres dodges to his right as he cuts the offending arm off from the elbow. Before the zealot could scream in pain, he was immediately stabbed in the face by Ceres's right blade. With the second dead, the remaining three zealots attacked simultaneously, one from the left, one from the right and one from the middle head on. However, as they converged Ceres merely activated his psionic mind control to stun the charging zealots, just long enough for him to kill each one of them with a single strike each.

With all of the zealots dead he went to confront Karanax.

"Karanax! It's over, you have lost!" Stated Ceres as he was 15 feet away, Karanax turned around to look at him once more.

" **You think you have won abomination. I'm still alive right in front of you!"** Karanax then started to float higher in the air gathering his psionic energy. Ceres merely went into a crouching position with his blades at his sides.

"Let's change that shall we."

With a burst of speed Ceres charged forwards towards the Tal'darim. Karanax immediately launched a psionic wave towards Ceres hoping the incinerate him, however, Ceres simply gathered more of his own psionic energy through his blades and cut through the wave as he soon leaped towards Karanax. Karanax launched a psionic orb in panic but that too was slashed to aside by Ceres. Ceres then collided with the Tal'darim and smashed him on the ground, breaking his shields and stabbing both blades into his chest.

As Karanax was dying, he started to laugh.

" **Ha ha ha… you fool. I'm just merely a distraction, all of this was. I knew I would lure you to fight me, so I merely distracted you from my real goal at hand… To gather enough energy in that crystal to destroy you... Now my revenge for lord Amon is complete…."** Then Karranax faded away.

It was only after Karanax's death did Ceres realized the immediate danger. Karanax has been using the majority of his psionic powers to hide the energy gathered within the massive Khaydarin crystal. Now since he was gone, Ceres can feel the crystal was about to explode in full force, with no hope of escape. How careless he has been, now he will suffer the consequences.

He immediately contacted Stukov **"Stukov take the Leviathans and get as far away from here as possible!"**

" **What is happening!? I can feel the unstable psionic energies from the mothership all of a sudden! You must get out of there!"** Exclaimed Stukov, but Ceres shook his head.

" **I might not survive this, but you will, I need you to get far away as possible, that is my will!"** Ordered Ceres.

" **NO! I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU!"** Exclaimed Stukov, however, Ceres merely overrode the Leviathans under Stukovs temporary command and started to rapidly move them at a safer distance.

" **If I don't make it out of this alive… take care and protect the Swarm,** **Alexei Stukov."** Once Ceres lead the Leviathan at a safe distance he cut the connection.

As soon as he cut the connection the red khaydarin crystal started to rupture and crack, failing to contain the stored energy any longer.

' _Sorry my queen. It looks like I won't be able to keep that promise.'_

In a blinding flash, an explosion engulfed both the entire mothership and a large area of space around it.

Stukov spectated this from a safe distance seeing the massive explosion. Once the explosion died down, he immediately began searching for any signs of Ceres, however, he couldn't find any trace of him or the remains of the mothership.

The Zerg Swarm lost another leader, once again

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

A lone figure can be found forging through the forest.

It was currently night as the moon was high above the sky, bathing the forest below with it's calming light.

The figure wore a white robe with the hood brought up, hiding her face.

The figure is seemingly foraging through the forest for herbs as she crouched down to collect some of the surrounding plants.

 **BTOOOOOOOM!**

The figure immediately looked towards the direction of the loud explosion as the very ground shook and the trees rocked back from the explosion.

Curious as to what made the explosion, the robed figure quickly made her way through the forest as fast as it could.

Soon she arrived to a startling scene. A large smoldering crater clearing out a significant portion of the forest, the smell of fire and ash filled the air.

However, what caught the robed figure's attention was what lay in the very center of the crater.

It was an unconscious man.

Throwing caution to the wind, the robed figure ran towards the unconscious stranger, only once beside the stranger did she see the full extent of his injuries.

The stranger's clothes were burnt but seemed salvageable, however, he was burnt to a total crisp. His skin suffering horrible burns, flesh burnt to the bone and face almost unrecognizable.

To the figure, he seemed to have been a handsome young man, but now he is barely alive. The robed figure could sense it, no matter how faint it was.

So with nothing else to do, the robed figure immediately knelt besides the unconscious stranger and place her hands over the stranger's chest.

The robed figure concentrated and said a series of words. Soon the figure was rewarded with bright soothing, gold lights emanating from her hands.

The figure was using healing magic. Something she were taught when she was but a young child.

The magic went to work, however, to the figure's shock and fascination the body started to heal at an accelerated rate. The once burned skin flaked off as it was immediately replaced with new flesh and skin. Black hair grew back on the now recognizable young man's head. Soon enough the young man was completely healed with no visible scars or burn marks whatsoever.

However, what caught the robed figure's attention the most was the strange brown armor covering the young man's arm. She herself doesn't recognize the material of the armor from anywhere, could this stranger be a traveler? A warrior? A spy?

But none of that matters right now. He was hurt and he needs to be properly cared for.

So with great effort, the robed figure dragged the unconscious man through the forest and back to her home village.

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap. Now you readers can move onto the next chapter.**

 **Now I know some of you might have some questions for me concerning about this chapter, if you do either PM me the question or ask through the comment box and will answer them to the best of my ability. Here are two that some of you might have that I'll answer.**

 **1) The theory behind the Protoss plasma shield, not being able to block melee, is from many of the Legacy of the Void cinematics where you see zealots and dark templars dying to zerglings and to each other and the fight between Artanis and Zeratul. Throughout these scenes not once you see a shield flare to defend them from any melee encounters.**

 **2) The reason for the Hatcheries, Lairs, and hives able to produce so much larva is because of the simple fact that in the Heart of the Swarm campaigns and the many images of actually canon size, a Hive of that size should be able to spawn and hold at least a thousand larva and eggs inside it, not just three and then they stop producing more, that's Blizzard trying to make the playable races in the game fair and not OP.**

 **3) So as you can see I'm trying to take somewhat of a realistic approach with the StarCraft universe, but don't hold that against me because I'm going to probably tweak some things for the Zerg as I see fit, and don't worry I won't change something dramatically and pull something stupid like "They all of a sudden found and assimilated a super god-like rock and now are unkillable!" Don't worry, the zerg in this story will be not too weak either.**

 **So thank you for reading this chapter and if you can, leave your reviews and comments for this chapter for it will help me make these stories a lot better for you guys and girls that are reading this.**


	3. Chapter 1: Isolated

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone! I proudly present to you readers, new and old, the first chapter of** _ **The Guardian of the Swarm.**_

 **Now like I promised I will be doing four more chapters for this story after this chapter. So prepare for Runeterra to meet the fury that is the Zerg Swarm.**

 **Once again I get all my League Lore from their website and other online sources.**

 **Now without further ado, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or the StarCraft franchise, both are owned by their own respective owners, Riot Games and Blizzard.**

"Normal talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

"SHOUTING"

" **Telepathic communication/Other"**

 **Chapter 1: Isolated**

Ceres's eyes shot open only to see a wooden ceiling and the feeling of soft fabric and cloth covering his body.

Immediately Ceres was on high alert as he pulled the blanket off of him and sat at the edge of the bed.

He remembered leading his forces to face a Tal'darim splinter faction, he remembered crippling their mothership and boarding it.

He remembered a bright light before fading into darkness.

Ceres did a quick survey of himself finding no anomalies or injuries whatsoever, he was very much alive. He then surveyed the room he was in.

The very walls were made from cut stone as the floor and ceiling were made from cut and polished wood.

Immediately Ceres knew that he was definitely NOT in a home from the Terran Dominion. There were no signs of any Terran technology, not even a single electrical light source as all of the light illuminating the room came from the open window.

To his very right and next to the bed was a wooden desk covered in what appeared to be notes, paper, melted candles and feathers. It was only upon closer inspection that Ceres realized that these very same feathers were actually pseudo pens, something that is only used in the ancient days of Terrans.

This showed him two things. The first was that he was somewhere where humans thrived and secondly somewhere far from the Terran Dominion's influence.

Other than the desk and bed, there was a closed closet and the door that most likely leads to the rest of the building. Other than that there was nothing else of significance. It was only after scanning the room that Ceres realized his current predicament.

He was naked.

Ceres wasn't bothered by the fact that he was naked, but by the fact that someone had clearly found him unconscious, took him to this very building and most likely examined his body.

For what he did not know until he confronted the very owner of this building. But for now he needed to contact his forces.

Activating his psionics, Ceres reached out to his second-in-command Stukov.

" **Stukov. I'm on an unknown planet. I need immediate extraction."** Ceres ordered. However, he was met with silence.

" **Stukov are you there?"** Nothing.

Ceres frowned as he contacted his advisor. **"Isha, hear me. Something happened to Stukov. I cannot contact him. What is his status?"** Ceres asked, but once again he was met with silence. This has never happened before.

This was very worrying. **"Abathur, are you there?"** Silence.

Ceres was getting worried, he concentrated and used his last resort. **"Any Broodmothers that can hear my call, I need immediate pick-up. Can anyone hear me?"** Ceres called out. But once again, no one responded.

Ceres then tried to reach out into the Hive Mind, but what he found made his blood freeze.

The trillions of Zerg minds that made up the Hive Mind was gone. He couldn't feel the minds of his of Zergs or the minds of Stukov, Isha, Abathur, or any of his Broodmothers.

For the second time since his imprisonment, he was alone.

Ceres stared coldly at the wooden floor below him. _'I cannot sense them. I can't sense Stukov, Isha, Abathur, or any of the Swarm. I am alone... what would my queen do?'_ Ceres thought.

Immediately his expression turned serious. _'My queen wouldn't wallow in self-pity. My queen will do everything in her power to return to the Swarm. I will return to the Swarm once more.'_ Ceres finally thought. However, before he could ponder any further, he senses movement outside his room.

Using his psionics, Ceres sensed a lone signature steadily approaching his room. No doubt it's the very person that brought him her.

Ceres sat stoically still, he didn't sense any malicious intent coming from this being, but that doesn't mean he would let his guard down.

He needed answers, and this being will provide him the answers he seeks whether they're willing or not.

Soon enough the door slowly opened to reveal a young human woman with medium length blonde hair tied into a pony-tail and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white robe with yellow trimmings that covered her entire body and a black belt around her waist. She is currently carrying what appears to be a tray of food and folded clothing tucked underneath her left arm.

If Ceres had to guess, the woman's age is around 20 Terran years based on her youthful appearance. In the eyes of any Terran, she would be considered beautiful, however, Ceres had no need for such useless thoughts or emotions.

He needed answers, and this woman will provide him the answers he needs.

The robed woman closed the door behind her as quietly as she can, completely unaware that Ceres is awake. Soon enough the woman turned to meet Ceres's cold gaze.

"AHHH! You're awake!?" The woman exclaimed, steadying her frightened heart.

Ceres frowned. "Who are you and where am I?" Ceres ask in a stoic tone.

The woman quickly gathered her bearing before smiling. "Oh sorry, how rude of me. My name is Angela Grace and you're in my home in Eldham village." The now named Angela answered as she placed the clothes and tray on the desk. Ceres subtly scanned her thoughts for any deceit, so far she was telling the truth.

"Why have you brought me here?" Ceres asked. Anglea replied. "I found you last night in the forest near here after I heard an explosion. You were in the middle of a crater covered in horrible burns. At first I thought my healing magic couldn't possibly save you, but all of a sudden you healed back to normal. It was the most shocking thing I've ever seen. So after you fully healed I carried you back to my home for the night."

Ceres frowned. "Healing magic?" Ceres asked, his stoic tone had a hint of confusion.

"That's right! I'm the village's only healer. You were very lucky I found you when I did. Who knows what would've happened if I wasn't in that woods. You've could've been easy prey to wolves, or worse a Crag beast." Angela explained.

Though Ceres hid it well, what Angela said sounded unbelievable. However, through her thoughts and memories, he cannot deny the fact that Angela was telling the absolute truth as she knew a few intricate spells in what she called healing magic.

Magic really did exist in this world. The concept of magic being real only slightly surprised Ceres. After all, he came from a universe where one can achieve great feats with the power of their mind.

However, from what Ceres could deduce, if there is such thing as healing magic then there are other more dangerous forms of magic.

Ceres needed to know for sure. "Are there other magic users other than yourself?" Ceres asked in a questioning tone.

Angela raised a curious eyebrow. "Not in this village no. But you can find all types of mages, sorcerers, shamans and summoners all around Valoran." Angela explained as if it was common knowledge.

"Valoran. Is it the country that we're currently in?" Ceres asked.

Angela slowly nodded. "Yes, Valoran is actually an entire continent that is split between North and South Valoran. There is another continent named Ionia but that's in the far east. You're not from around here are you?" Angela asked in a questioning tone.

Ceres hesitated before nodding. "It's true I'm not from Valoran. My home is very far." Ceres explained in a cryptic tone. Angela nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Are you perhaps from Ionia?" the healer asked.

Ceres shook his head. "No. Somewhere much further." Ceres explained in a stoic tone.

Angela's eyes widened. "Somewhere much further? Are you telling me you're from a land that hasn't been discovered yet? Where is it exactly?" Angela asked in obvious curiosity.

Ceres saw an opportunity to gather more information about this world. "Unfortunately I cannot say. I would need a map of the world in order to find where I am exactly and where my home may be." Ceres convincingly lied.

Angela smiled. "Well you're in luck. This village just so happens to have such a map. After you get dressed and eat I will introduce you to the village elder. I'm sure he will be more than happy to help you with anything you need." Angela said as she held out the pile of clothes in her arms to Ceres.

Ceres took one look at the clothes before taking them. He then stood as the blanket covering everything below his waist fell. It was only after unfolding the clothes did he realize they were originally his, all forms of damage were fixed perfectly with no visible stiches.

This wouldn't have been anything noticeable if he were on a Dominion controlled world, but in a world with technological advancement on par with ancient Terran civilization it was clearly something to note.

Angela apparently noticed his silent surprise. "Your clothes were ripped and burned, but they were still salvageable. I got the village's tailor to fix them for you. He's a retired fashion designer from the city of Piltover and managed to fix your clothes." The healer explained.

Ceres simply nodded as he reached for his pants. As he was putting on his clothes, he noticed how Angela didn't leave the room to give him his privacy, but instead watched him as he dressed.

Ceres can sense curiosity from the healer's mind, specifically curious about his identity.

It was only after he put on his lab coat did the healer spoke. "I don't think I ever received your name." Angela asked in a curious tone.

Ceres answered. "My name is Ceres."

"No last name?" Angela asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Never had one." Ceres replied as Angela nodded. "I see. Well your name is not by far the strangest I've heard yet. So Ceres I've been meaning to ask… are you some sort of warrior from where you're from?" Angela asked curiously.

Ceres gave her a stoic expression. "What makes you say that?" Ceres questioned.

Angela pointed to his arms. "Your vembraces. I've never seen such strange armor before. Tell me, what did you do before suddenly finding yourself here." Angela asked.

Ceres paused. "It's true I was and still am a warrior. I fought for my queen, but now I lead my people." Ceres explained, he was partially telling the truth, he did command the entirety of his race, however, he knew that Angela would not comprehend who he truly was.

Plus, he's on an unknown world with unknown dangers and isolated from the rest of the Zerg Swarm. He needed to be careful about his identity and gather enough information about this world and any powerful factions that could be a threat to him. Once he gathered enough information, then he will find a way back to the Koprulu sector. By any means necessary.

"What! You're the leader of your people!?" Angela asked clearly shocked at what Ceres just said.

"Ceres nodded with a stern frown. "And that is why it's imperative for me to return to my people as soon as possible. Now take me to your village elder so I may speak to him." Ceres demanded in a commanding tone.

Angela nodded. "Of course! but first you need to eat your breakfast. You must be starving!" Angela said as she handed Ceres a tray of food.

Though Ceres didn't feel hungry, he still ate the food that was provided for him in order to avoid suspicion.

Soon enough, Ceres himself outside for the very first time since he arrived. Like Angela said, her home seemed to be a small village with a single dirt road going through the village before splitting in opposite directions. Stone houses lined the dirt roads on either side as they were soon nearing what Ceres could only deduce as a market district.

Using his psionics at a subtle level, he can also sense only a total of 56 residents, from the old to the young.

As Angela lead him through the market district, Ceres noticed that many of the villagers stopped whatever they were currently doing and gave him looks of curiosity, worry or in some cases indifference.

However, Angela was a different story as she was greeted with friendly smiles and waves from the nearby vendors.

"Angela! How are you!"

"I'm doing swell Mr. Cross!"

"Hey Angela! Thanks for healing my leg the other day! I have a bundle of apples for you! Fresh from Demacia!"

"Toby you are too kind! I'll pick them up later!"

"Angela! Is that a man I see you with? I have to say, he's quite the catch!"

"No Mrs. Yale! I'm just showing Ceres here to the Village Elder!"

"Whatever you say Angela!"

Ceres watched how the village residents greeted the healer before him. It seems her work is more than appreciated here in this village, nothing surprising as her profession solely helps those in need.

Ceres's pondering was interrupted when two children, one boy one girl, ran up to Angela.

"Miss Angela! Miss Angela! Jenji needs healing!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Again!? I swear that boy finds new ways to hurt himself every day. Lead me to him." Angela said in an exasperated tone. Soon enough the children lead Angela up the street, Ceres following closely behind.

Soon enough the children lead both Angela and Cers to a young boy, looked no older than twelve, wearing a green tunic and brown shorts. This child is currently sitting on the ground holding his bleeding knee.

Angela immediately knelt beside the injured boy, her expression serious. "Jenji. What happened this time." Angela asked in a stern tone.

Jenji looked towards the healer then pointed at a nearby building. "I tried climbing that house, but I slipped and scraped my knee." The boy explained.

Angela frowned. "And why were you climbing that house?" Angela asked, clearly not amused.

The boy, seemingly unaware of the healer's unpleasant mood, gave her a toothy smile. "Because I thought it would be cool!" Jenji finally said.

Angela sighed before flicking the boy's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"That's for being stupid. You've could've hurt yourself far worse then you are right now." Angela explained in a lecturing tone. However, the child simply smiled. "If that happens, I know that you will heal me and I will be all better!" Jenji said.

He received another flick to the forehead. "Jenji. You have to understand that there are some injuries that even my magic cannot heal. I don't want you doing anything like this ever again. Can you promise me?" Angela asked in a genuinely worried tone.

Jenji took one look at Angela's face before looking off to the side. "Ok. I promise to never climb houses again." Jenji said with a pout.

Angela smiled. "Good. Now let's take a look at that knee." Angela said as the boy removed his hand from his bleeding knee.

Ceres watched from the sidelines as he sensed unknown energies gather at the healer's hands before she brought the palm of her hands over the boy's injury. Soon enough, a soft golden glow emanated from the palm of Angela's hands as the injury miraculously started to heal at an accelerated rate.

This confirmed for Ceres that magic is definitely real. Something that he would have to look into in more detail.

Soon enough, the boys' injury was fully healed with no scars whatsoever.

The boy, Jenji, stood with a happy smile. "Thanks again Angela!" The boy happily said.

Angela returned the boys' smile. "Your welcome Jenji. Now let this be the last time I have to heal you, alright?" Angela said in a lecturing tone.

Jenji nodded. "Don't worry! I'll make sure of that!"

As the conversation was drawing to a close, Angela noticed Ceres standing off to the side.

Suddenly realizing her what she was doing beforehand, the healer looked back towards the boy. "I'm sorry Jenji but I have to go now. I need to introduce someone to the village elder." Angela explained in an apologetic tone.

The boy raised a curious eyebrow. "Who wants to meet with the old geezer?" Jenji said in a curious tone.

Angela looked directly at Ceres. "He's standing right over there." Angela said, directing the boy's attention towards Ceres.

Immediately Ceres sensed resent and suspicion from the boy's mind, all directed towards him. The boy then marches straight in front of Ceres and glared sternly up towards him.

The boy then pointed a finger right in Ceres's face. "I've never seen you around here before! Are you some sort of spy from Noxus here to take away Miss Angela?" The boy accused.

Ceres gave the boy a stoic gaze. "No child, I'm not a spy from Noxus. Miss Angela is simply leading me to meet with this village's elder." Ceres calmly explained.

However, Ceres can tell the boy is unconvinced. "I'm watching you. If you do anything to Miss Angela, then I will kick your butt!" The boy proclaimed before running off down the dirt road.

Ceres followed the boys' movement before turning to Angela, who now stood before him.

"You do realize that boy harbors feelings for you." Ceres said, he didn't need his psionics to tell that the boy has romantic feelings towards the healer.

Angela replied with a sigh. "I know. He had been like that ever since he settled in our little village. Please don't think badly of him. He had a very rough life." Angela explained.

Ceres nodded. "On the contrary, I do not take his threats seriously. He cannot hurt me." Ceres said, stating the facts.

However, Angela adopted a smirk. "You'd be surprised by what that boy could do. No one in this village has not been pranked by Jenji in some way or form." Angela said in a confident tone.

Ceres shook his head. "Well I'm not from here. Let us return to the task at hand." Ceres said as he stepped to the side for Angela to lead.

"Of course! Right this way, it's not far." Angela said as she leads Ceres closer to the back edge of the village.

Soon enough they came upon a two story home made out of the same materials as the other homes. It was significantly larger than the other stone buildings within the village, no doubt to show the importance of the village's elder.

Angela approached the door and opened it, a loud chime of bells sounded off, no doubt to signal the residences of any visitors.

"Coming!" The voice of a man called out, no doubt the elder of the village.

As both Angela and Ceres entered the building, Ceres quickly surveyed the interior of the building.

From the entrance there was a large table covered with multiple maps, parchments and envelopes. Behind the table is a wooden door leading to an unknown part of the house. Off to the far right was a case of stairs leading directly up towards the second floor of the building.

Soon enough a short stocky man came down the stairs. He's currently wearing a brown tunic with light brown pants, brown shoes and a pair of round glasses. His face was wrinkled with age as his hair and large beard was grey bordering on white.

This man immediately smiled towards Angela. "Angela! To what do I owe the pleasure!" The man said as he approached and gently held the healers hand.

Angela returned the smile. "Elder Polendina. It's good to see you too." Angel said. Soon enough, the now named Polendina noticed Ceres.

"And who may you be lad? I've never seen you around here before." The Elder asked in a curious tone. Before Ceres could answer, Angela spoke. "This is why I'm here Elder. This is Ceres, and he needs your help." Angela explained.

The Elder gave Angela a look of surprise before turning back to Ceres. "Is that so? My name Is Alex Polendina. The village elder of this quaint little town of Eldham. How can I help?" The Elder asked as he raised his right hand for a shake.

Ceres shook the Elder's hand. "I need an updated map of this entire world. Angela said you had one." Ceres said in a stoic tone.

The Elder combed his beard in thought. "Hmmm… I do remember having such a map. But why do you need it if I may ask?" The Elder asked in a questioning tone.

Angela answered. "Because Elder, Ceres is not from these lands or any of the known lands of Runterra. He from somewhere far away and needs to return to his people."

The Elder nodded. "I see. And how did you come to this village?" The Elder asked.

"My enemies tried to assassinate me. They failed and somehow transported me to these lands. I must return to my people as soon as I can." Ceres said with a hint of urgency.

The elder nodded as he made his way over to a pile of scrolls and paper. "I understand. I will provide you with this map and we can see how we can get you back to your home." Elder Polendina said as he shifted through the piles of paper.

"Oh where is this darn thing- AH HA! Found it!" The Elder exclaimed as he brought out a large roll of paper, cleared out the large table and set the map on the table.

Once set, Ceres immediately started analyzing the map.

Like Angela explained earlier, there were two major continents of Runeterra.

The first is the divided continent of Valoran. From what Ceres is seeing on the map, the continent was divided from North Valoran and South Valoran by a large body of water running horizontally between the two.

The lands of North Valoran and South Valoran were divided between eight different kingdoms written on the map itself. Demacia, Noxus, Freljord and Bilgewater made up North Valoran. Shurima and Bandle City consisted the south. Finally, Piltover and Zaun established right between the two divided continents near the east.

The second and much smaller continent is located in the north east named Ionia, an entire kingdom within itself.

Then to the north west is a large island named the Shadow Isles.

After analyzing the content of the map and committing it to memory of the different kingdoms, their locations, the city states and notable terrain, Ceres looked over to the Elder that stood across the table from him with Angela.

"Is there something wrong my boy? Can you locate how far you are from your home with this map?" Elder Polendina asked worriedly.

Ceres shook his head, "Unfortunately no. All I can tell you is that my kingdom is not charted on this map." Ceres explained. Of course there was no map on this world that could possibly trace his origins back to the Koprulu sector, but they didn't need to know that fact. All he needed is information about the surrounding lands.

The Elder bowed his head. "That's quite unfortunate my boy… So now what are you going to do?" The Elder asked.

Ceres stared down at the map. "For now, I will find a way back to my people. Even if I have to travel across this new land to find it. In order to do so, I will need to know each of the major kingdoms that I see here on this map." Ceres said.

The Elder nodded his head solemnly. "Alright. If it's information you want, then look no further. I make it a job of mine to know the current news of each of these kingdoms." Elder Polendina said.

Ceres nodded. "Alright. Then first, where are we currently located?" Ceres asked.

"Eldham village is located here. Near the border of Demacia. This way we trade our goods with Demacia while avoiding any confrontation with Noxus." The Elder said as he pointed the location on the map. As the Elder said, the village was located near the Demacian border just northeast of the main kingdom. Right above the village was a natural barrier named The Ironspike Mountains, dividing the lands of Freljord from the rest of the continent.

However, to the far east of the village was the kingdom of Noxus. Their borders were far and wide, significantly larger than that of Demacia or the Freljord, even reaching to the lands of South Valoran.

Ceres pointed to the map. "What can you tell me about the kingdoms of Demacia and Noxus?" Ceres asked.

The Elder's expression hardened as he grabbed a chair. "Boy, take my advice and pull up a chair. You too Angela. We have a lot to talk about…"

* * *

By the time Ceres and Angela exited the Elder's home, the sun was already setting in the horizon.

For most of the day, Ceres has been extracting as much information as he can from the Elder, and in the Elder's part he answered truthfully and to the best of his knowledge, so much so that Ceres didn't need to use his psionics.

What the Elder told him about each of the kingdoms, the different races and the history of Runterra was concerning.

While there were magical beings and creatures on Runterra, the most dominate race is humanity as most of the major kingdoms and states were created and run by humans.

Out of all the kingdoms and city-states that Ceres was told, only two that are an immediate concern are Demacia and Noxus. The rest were either too far to directly interfere with his plans or are busy with current events.

Such as the case in the far north, the kingdom of Freljord is currently in a civil war between three warring barbarian tribes.

The first tribe is the Avarosans, led by Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere. The Avarosans want to unite the Freljord in order to live in harmony and peace.

The second tribe is the Winters Claws, led by their leader Sejuani. Unlike the Avarosans, the Winters Claw want to conquer the Freljord through absolute strength and power.

The third and last tribe is the Frostguard, led by the Ice Queen Lissandra. Unlike both the Avarosans and Winters Claw the Frostguard's motive are unknown, but one thing for certain is that their leader is preparing for something.

The three-way civil war in Freljord doesn't concern Ceres, unless it directly interferes with his plans of returning to the Koprulu sector.

The next were the two cities of Piltover and Zaun. In the world of Runeterra, both Piltover and Zaun are at the forefront of technological innovation and are considered the most advanced cities in the world for different reasons.

Though nothing compared to Protoss technology and much less Terran technology, both Piltover and Zaun are currently in the Terran equivalent of the industrial age with their own pieces of advanced technology.

For one, Piltover creates machinery and gadgets called Hex-tech, a mix of both technology and magic that rocketed the city in terms of advacnement. In Zaun, scientific innovation has no limits and no rules, every able scientist have free reign to do whatever they wish to achieve their goals, their experiments often inhumane or bordering on insanity.

The only real worry Ceres might have with the denizens of both Piltover and Zaun are scientists too curious for their own good and try to interfere when he enacts his plan. Other than nosy scientists, Both Piltover and Zaun are far to the east and are busy.

His major concerns are with the major powers currently in North Valoran.

The first is the kingdom of Demacia. The kingdom has a constitutional monarchy government. Its current ruler is Jarvan Lightshield the Third, king of Demacia and head of the Lightshield Noble family of Demacia. As the king he looks over his kingdom and any and all decisions are processed through the elected council men of the Demacian Council. This way the king is kept in check and thus no assassinations or coup attempts were ever made since the founding of the kingdom.

Demacia's society is strictly built on the entire principles of justice, honor and duty as a Damcian warrior or citizen is expected to live their lives according to this at all times. So any crimes that is considered dishonorable or against the Demacian way, no matter how small, is punished severely within the walls of Demacia.

The kingdom may be small, but it is self-efficient as it's surrounded by fields upon fields of fertile farm lands, mountains rich with minerals resources and wide forests used for lumber.

While Demacia has a rather small outstanding army, they boast some of the most elite soldiers in the world. Many of these soldiers are considered heroes and legends around the world.

However, for all of its glory and peaceful ways, Demacia is not without it's faults.

Their kingdom as a whole is stagnate, refusing to advance or change their old ways of thinking that will eventually be their greatest downfall in the future.

Another contribution to their stagnate society is the fact that Demacia as a whole abhor the use of magic, so much so that it is outright banned within the kingdom and any of their Protectorate states.

Ceres could only shake his head at this. A kingdom so proud of their honor and high sense of duty, but yet they let their fear of magic shape their view on advancement and the rest of the world for so long.

How pathetic.

However, while Demacia may be a stagnate society controlled by their animosity towards magic. The Kingdom of Demacia cares for its people and will treat everyone one of its citizens, whether they are noble or not, fairly and prosperously. Unlike their most hated enemy, Noxus.

If Ceres would have to worry about either Demacia or Noxus, he would keep a closer eye on Noxus and for good reason.

Noxus is a kingdom ruled by strength in every form. All those who dare oppose Noxus are brutally decimated without mercy.

Unlike the kingdom of Demacia, the government of Noxus is entirely ruled by a central military council called the Noxian High Command. This council acts as the highest chain of command for the armies of Noxus and political power that governs all of the Noxian Empire.

In Noxus, the military controls and oversee all aspect of the kingdom. And in order for one to progress anywhere in Noxus, one must achieve an outstanding feat of strength of any type in order to achieve a good status in Noxus.

The one that rules the Noxian High Command is the Grand General, and in Noxus's history there has only ever been two Grand Generals.

General Boram Darkwill and the current Grand General, Jericho Swain.

Jericho Swain rose to the position of Grand General when Boram Darkwill was assassinated.

Even before Swain's rise to power, Noxus has been infamously known for taking over neutral villages and towns outside of their borders, whether by forcing the targeted settlements to surrender or face complete destruction.

Due to their brutal ways of expanding their borders, Noxus gained a fearsome reputation and holds one of the most powerful militaries in all of Runeterra. Unlike Demacia, Noxus will incorporate any and all troops, methods and weapons to achieve total victory, no matter how inhumane their methods are.

However, Noxus is not without its own faults.

Though they hold one of the world's most powerful and diverse military, other than the more elite regiments, the individual soldier in the Noxus military are usually standard citizens who were either volunteered or conscripted for battle. In short, the majority of the Noxus armies are made up of standard of the line soldiers, nothing special.

Secondly, most of the citizens of Noxus live in poverty, this works as both a positive and a negative. With most of the citizenry living in harsh conditions, this will force those aspiring a new life to join the Noxian military, giving a steady supply of soldiers. However, with most of the citizens living in poverty, it shows that the economy of Noxus is solely centered around it's military, and nothing else of importance.

In short, the diversion of resources in Noxus is too focused, making other areas suffer and deteriorate as a result.

Thirdly, due to their drive for war, the other kingdoms and cities of the world, other than Zaun and Bilgewater, have poor relations with Noxus, effectively isolating the empire from the rest of the world, not that it mattered to Noxus.

And lastly, while Demacia fears and abhors the use of magic, Noxians in general are xenophobic. Individuals from the other races of Runterra are treated brutally within the walls of Noxus, as they receive no rights and no protection whatsoever. However, It's only through great feats of strength can these same individuals prosper within Noxus as they are seen as useful or even feared.

Both Demacia and Noxus are on Ceres's immediate watch list. However, there is one faction that he needs to keep a constant eye on.

The League of Legends.

This organization is a large group of powerful summoners that mediates political conflicts in Valoran. They were first created after the most recent Rune War, a war that is fought over obtaining powerful magical artifacts called World Runes.

The Rune War had catastrophic effects that reshaped Valoran to what it is today. So magicians in Valoran and powerful summoners came together and created the League of Legends in order to halt any further wars and negotiate major political conflicts.

The way the League negotiate the outcomes of these conflicts is through specially prepared and monitored arena battles. Each opposing faction are to choose five champions to represent their side as the league choose five summoners for each of these champions. The summoners then work directly with their champion and other summoners in their team in order to achieve victory, whoever sides win wins the political conflict.

The League of Legends are based directly in between the two most war-like factions. Damecia and Noxus.

While every known kingdom and city-state of Runterra gave their support to the league, it didn't entirely abolish kingdoms from fighting with one another, such as the case in Freljord.

However, what concerned Ceres the most about the League of Legends is their ability to find and capture all those they consider a threat to all of Runeterra. Both the Elder Polendina and Angela claimed that the League of Legends captured and imprisoned beings comparable to gods.

Even though their claims were only based off of rumors, what is true is that fact that both Demacia and Noxus halted all direct confrontations when the Institute of War was placed directly in-between the two kingdoms. It seems the power of the League is something not even Noxus dares to test.

The last reason why Ceres wants to avoid the attention of the League is because he has little to no information about the magic practiced on this world, much less practiced by the League.

Ceres knows for a fact that if he wanted to return to the Koprulu sector, then he needs to avoid the League and any attention from any of this world's major powers, all the while gathering enough information about his current whereabouts.

However, Ceres wasn't naïve. He may be on this world for a significant amount of time, for how long he doesn't know exactly. He may be untold light years away from the Koprulu sector, away from the Zerg Swarm.

So until Ceres finds out exactly where he is and just how far he's away from the Koprulu sector. He needs to make sure that no organization, kingdom, empire or city on this world will interfere with his plans.

For that, he will need an army.

"Ceres are you alright? You've been very quiet ever since we left Elder Polendina's house." Angela asked, breaking Ceres's train of thought as they approached the village's inn.

Before leaving, Elder Polendina generously offered Ceres a room at the villages inn for the night, but any other night he would have to pay the usual fee.

As they stepped in front of the Inn's entrance, Ceres replied. "I'm doing fine. Thank you for your concern." Ceres said in a calm tone.

However, this did little to convince the healer. "Well… if it's any help. I believe you will one day return to your people. So for now, enjoy your stay here in this small little village. I'm sure this place will soon become something like a second home for you." Angela said with a reassuring smile.

Ceres nodded. "Thank you… and thank you for helping me thus far. I am in your debt." Ceres said.

Angela smile seemed to become brighter. "Don't mention it. Have a good night." Angela said as she turned and made her way to her home.

Ceres watched her go before turning his attention towards the inn. "A second home… most likely. But if everything goes smoothly, it won't have to be." Ceres said as he entered the inn.

Tonight, he will start the first part of his plan.

* * *

 **Location: Ironwood Forest, 13 miles from Eldham**

Ceres sped through the forest as he made his way towards his destination.

The Ironspike Mountains.

It was currently midnight as the moon was high in the sky. Ceres has been running from Eldham village for close to an hour as he could see the mountains rapidly approaching.

When he asked Elder Polendina how far were the Ironspike Mountains from the village, the Eldar told him a half a day's hike if he doesn't run into any of the dangerous beasts or animals that roams the vast forest.

As Ceres bounded through the forest, as he neared the mountains he started to use his psionics to scan through the mountains in order to initiate the first part of his plan.

Creating a Brood.

Preferably Ceres would like to avoid as much interaction with the denizens of this world as possible. However, he knows that conflict was inevitable, so he needed an army powerful enough to face and destroy any opposition this world has to offer.

But first, he needs to find a suitable place to create his Hive cluster. Somewhere it won't be easily found.

Ceres ran along the edge of the mountains, constantly scanning the mountains for any suitable place for his potential new Brood.

Suddenly he sensed something. It was faint, but he can sense powerful energy signatures deep within the mountains.

So following his senses, he soon made his way through the Ironspike Mountains.

After five minutes Ceres soon arrived to where the energy signature was emanating from.

He took a moment to observe the terrain before him.

It was a massive crater-like valley as five distinct mountain jutted from the earth surrounding the valley. Ceres can tell that this valley wasn't made naturally, the mountains were angled unnaturally and the valley was roughly shaped like a bowel, creating a sort of natural wall of stone and dirt that connected each of the five mountains.

Ceres deduced that this massive crater was caused by one of the Runic Wars waged on this world. He can sense powerful energies emanating from this area.

However, this valley is the perfect place to set up his new Brood.

So with his mind set, Ceres made his way towards the very center of the massive crater.

Once he arrived to roughly where the center was, he clasped his hands together in front of him. After a brief moment he unclasped his hands, creating a bubble filled with green translucent fluid.

He then concentrated his stored essence into creating a Zerg Larva. Soon enough a larva formed within the bubble.

Once the Larva was fully formed, Ceres popped the bubble and held the newly born Larva in his hands.

The Larva in return slowly squirmed in his hands, chittering happily.

For a moment Ceres felt a sense of relief and happiness, even if it's just a single Larva in his mind. The worst possible fate for any Zerg is to be cut off from the rest of the Swarm and the Hive mind. To be truly isolated and alone is a death sentence for any Zerg.

After a moment of enjoying the Larva's presence, Ceres immediately placed the Larva on the grass below him. He then created creep within his stomach and vomited it on the ground next to the Larva. Though he never takes any pleasure in doing this, it necessary in creating his Brood.

After vomiting enough creep, Ceres then created a creep tumor and placed it on the creep, maintaining and generating more creep as it spread over the grass, however, the creep wasn't killing the plant life.

Ceres knew why the creep wasn't killing the plant life like it normally should. A year ago in the Koprulu sector, there were many reports of planets that were once barren and devoted of life were suddenly flourishing with new fauna and plants. Many scientists from both the Terrans and even the Protoss couldn't find the answer to this sudden phenomenon, however, Ceres knew.

When many of his Zerg worlds started to report new plant life, he was curious and had Abathur look into the phenomenon. Later Abathur discovered that many of the plant life has a small bit of essence from the previous leader of the Swarm, the Queen of Blades.

Ceres, greatly shocked by this news, stated that these worlds would be preserved and heavily guarded due to the blessing these planets received from his queen. In order to preserve these planets, with the assistance of Abathur, Ceres changed the Zerg creep so that it will gain the required nutrients from plant life without killing it. This made the once harmful Zerg creep into a food source that any living organism that isn't Zerg can feed off from. However, if the hive is threatened or if Ceres, his co-hosts or any broodmothers feels like it, they can change the creep back to normal, killing all plant life and any who would ingest it.

That is why the creep isn't killing the grass below it. The Larva meanwhile was currently wiggling around in the creep, feeding off from it.

Ceres then sent the mental order to the Larva to morph into Drones after he sent the necessary amount of essence for the metamorphosis. Immediately the Larva curled into a ball and morphed into an egg.

After ten minutes of waiting, the egg hatched into four Drones, ready and obediently waiting for his command.

However, Ceres realized a significant issue. _'Where am I going to find the necessary essence to create an entire Brood? I didn't see or sense any minerals or vespene geysers in these mountains. This is a problem.'_ Ceres thought.

Ceres then looked up towards one of the five mountains. _'Before I sensed something powerful here. What if…'_ Ceres then psionically scanned one of the nearest mountains. As expected he sensed a concentration of powerful energies within the mountain. Curious, Ceres ordered his four docile drones to start digging into the nearest mountain.

The Drones immediately went to work digging into the mountain. Ceres sat on a patch of grass and waited until his Drones were finished.

After three hours the Drones alerted Ceres that the digging was complete. Immediately Ceres looked into the eyes of one of the Drones.

What he saw made him pause. Through the eyes of his Drone, he saw the source of the energy signature, a large cavern filled from floor to ceiling in glowing blue crystals.

Through their mental link, Ceres ordered his drones to each bring him a single piece of these crystals. He watched as each of his Drones broke off a single piece each before returning back to him outside.

Ceres then took the crystal from the first Drone as he inspected it. _'This crystal… it's feels similar to what Angela uses for her magic, but more… raw.'_ Ceres thought. After amoment of pondering, Ceres consumed the crystal in his grasp.

His eyes widened. _'This crystal…_ _they're the very essence of magic made manifest in a physical form!'_ Ceres thought in shock. With this new revelation, he absorbed the other crystals and noticed a significant difference in essence yield compared to minerals back from the Koprulu sector.

Essence is the basis of all life. Each and every unit of the Zerg Swarm is born and created with essence. This is what makes the Zerg Swarm so efficient, the ability to harvest essence and to use it to breed new units by the millions.

The Zerg use to and still consume any living organisms they come across in order to gain the essence required to breed such numbers. However, the Zerg long ago discovered a new resource that gives plenty of essence. Almost every planet in the Koprulu sector has mineral patches and vespene geysers as a common natural resource. All races of the Korprulu sector use these two vital resources to build their armies and power their machinery. The Zerg use these resources because the minerals have a good amount of essence within them that the Swarm can use. The vespene gas is used by the Swarm as a catalyst to increase the amount of essence gained from these minerals by twice the amount in order to breed the more powerful Zerg units.

But after consuming the magic crystals, the essence yielded from just a handful of crystals surpasses minerals of the same amount. Just enough to create a Hatchery.

With the newly acquired essence, Ceres ordered the first Drone to morph into a Hatchery on the patch of creep. Immediately one of the four Drones made its way over to the patch of creep and morphed into a large purple bubble filled with the necessary nutrients for its complete growth.

Ceres then ordered the remaining three Drones to start digging into the remaining mountains.

Ceres then made his way back out of the valley, it will take up to a full day for the Hatchery to complete. So until then, he will return to Eldham village to keep up appearances and not to raise any further suspicions.

Ceres couldn't help but smile as he took one last look at his developing Hatchery.

He was one step closer to achieving his goal.

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap. Now to answer some questions that you readers may have.**

 **1) How does Elder Polendina know so much about Runterra? The Elder only stated information that is probably considered known to important figureheads of Runeterra. Of course there is still information that the Elder doesn't know.**

 **2) Will there be conflicts between Ceres and any of the kingdoms or champions? It would be a pretty boring story if there wasn't. No spoilers.**

 **3) Will Ceres eventually join the League? We'll have to see in the later chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading, if you readers have any comments, reviews, suggestions or questions, PM me or put them in the comment section below.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 2: A Second Home

**AN:**

 **Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guess what? This story is now officially the most favourite and followed story in the LOL X StarCraft Crossover section!**

 ***Sarcastic clapping ensues***

 **But seriously, thank you for all your support so far for this story, without you I can never do stories like these.**

 **Now without further ado, here's another chapter of** _ **The Guardian of the Swarm.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or the StarCraft franchise, both are owned by their own respective owners, Riot Games and Blizzard.**

"Normal talk"

' _Thoughts_ '

"SHOUTING"

" **Telepathic communication/Other"**

 **Chapter 2: A Second Home**

 **Location: Eldham Village, Hearthstone Inn**

Morning came when the sun rose from the horizon, the beaming light slowly making its way into the room Ceres is currently staying in. The Cerebrate is currently coatless, sitting cross-legged on his bed with his eyes closed, seemingly meditating.

However, in reality Ceres has been overseeing the progress of his Hive ever since he returned to the Inn just six hours ago. So far his Hatchery was progressing well, it's still in it's the first stage of metamorphosis, but the Hatchery is growing steady larger with each passing hour.

The Drones on the other hand completed their task of digging into the mountains just an hour ago, Ceres then instructed his Drones to collect and stockpile the crystals just beside the growing Hatchery. His Drones went about their given task for an hour and collected a sizable amount of crystals for assimilation.

A small smile grew on Ceres's face. Once the Hatchery is complete, Ceres would have more than enough essence to create his new Brood and to start his plans to return to the Koprulu Sector.

Ceres is already one step closer to home.

 **Tock! Tock! Tock!** "Ceres! Are you awake?" Called a familiar voice just outside his room.

Ceres opened his eyes, bringing his attention away from his Brood to his sudden visitor. "One moment." Ceres replied as he got off his bed and collected his lab coat from a nearby hanger.

Ceres then made his way to the door and opened it to reveal the healer herself. However, unlike yesterday, Angela wasn't wearing her usual white robe but instead a blue sundress with a white blouse and her blonde hair freely flowing down to her shoulders and back.

Ceres raised a curious eyebrow. "Is there something you need Miss Angela?" Ceres asked in a calm tone.

Angela smiled. "Please, just Angela. And yes, if you're not so busy I was thinking of giving you the proper tour of the entire village." Angela explained.

Ceres frowned. "Why are you going through the trouble of giving me a tour so early in the day? Aren't you usually busy as the village's healer?" Ceres asked while scanning her thoughts. Even though Angela helped Ceres yesterday with gathering important information and setting friendly relations with the Village Elder, that still doesn't mean he completely trust the young woman. He had learned long ago to be cautious of any possible danger to either his Queen or to the Swarm itself.

However, as expected, all he sensed is genuine and honest friendliness from the young woman.

Angela shook her head with a smile. "Fortunately, no one in the village gets any injuries that needs my immediate attention. Well… expect for a certain boy, but that's different. Anyway, I just thought… since you are going to be staying here for a while, I might as well help you settle in and introduce you to some of the nice folk here in Eldham. What do you say?" Angela explained with a hopeful smile.

Ceres pondered. His Hatchery isn't completed for another few hours so he had some time to spend. Also this is the perfect opportunity to gather more information.

However, this will also make his presence much more known within the village, and by extension Valoran. Making his presence and identity that much harder to hide from any curious individuals.

After weighing his options, Ceres finally made his decision. "Alright. Lead the way."

Angela's smile immediately brightened. "Wonderful! We have so much to see and so many people for you to meet!" Angela said excitedly as she made her way out of the Inn with Ceres in tow.

The reason for Ceres accepting the healer's tour is the simple fact that the positives outweigh the negatives. He can potentially gather more information about village and at the same time find any facilities that can yield him more information about the world of Runeterra.

As both Ceres and Angela stepped outside the Inn, Angela turned to Ceres with a smile.

"So Ceres. What do you want to see first?" Angela asked kindly.

Ceres pondered for a moment before answering. "Is there anywhere in this village where I can find more information about Valoran?" Ceres asked in a calm tone.

Angela nodded. "Yes there is. Other than Elder Polendina's house, this village does have a library, although small compared to the libraries found in the larger kingdoms but a library nonetheless. Do you… want to go there now?" Angela asked.

Ceres nodded. "Yes. I would like to see it for myself, if I can." Ceres replied. Angela nodded. "Alright then! I will lead the way!" The healer said as she soon walked down the street with Ceres walking right beside her.

On the way to their destination, Angela decided to start a conversation. "So… do you have libraries where you're from?" Angela asked in a curious tone, giving Ceres an expecting gaze.

Ceres's expression stayed stoically calm. "No, we don't. Where I come from, my people don't use libraries, everything is taught to us by those who holds the most experience and knowledge. These same individuals are our teachers as well as our leaders, through them we learn about the world around us. In return, each and every individual gathers any information they learned and freely shares it among our people. But at the same time, we guard our knowledge closely as we have many enemies." Ceres explained.

He did not lie; the Zerg Swarm has no need for any place to store information, all intelligent/sentient Zerg organisms within the higher echelons of the Hive mind are psionic centers for information storage while the basic Zerg units can be used to collect said information.

The Zerg may be powerful, however, power is wasted on those who don't have the prior knowledge about themselves, their resources, their surroundings and their opposition. That is why the greatest weapon in the Koprulu sector doesn't take form of a flagship, a missile or a genetically perfect beast of war, but information.

With sufficient information, one can direct their resources and weapons to a critical target. With information, a powerful enemy can be brought low and eliminated. With Information, one can topple an entire race to near extinction. Such as the case with the Protoss, driven out of their home world when his previous master, the Overmind, discovered the location of Auir. Just like Mengsk's Terran Dominion, his Queen destroyed and crippled many of the Dominion's production worlds and the secret Hybrid facility before invading Korhal.

Though the Protoss and Terran's may boast about their own advancements in technology, both pale in comparison against the full network of the Zerg Hive Mind.

Each and every individual within the Zerg Swarm are connect, information and experiences are shared and processed throughout the entirety of the Swarm in a matter of seconds.

And at the center point of this network is the one leading the Swarm. The Overmind, the Queen of Blades, and finally, Ceres himself.

That is what made Ceres one of the most dangerous beings back in the Koprulu Sector. His ability to analyze, gather information and apply it to the battlefield is match only by the most experienced of leaders from the other two factions.

Angela eyes widened in shock. "Really!? I can't imagine an entire kingdom without books. How can your people possibly advance as a society without writing any information down? Don't your people forget any knowledge past down by your ancestors?" Angela asked in a shocked tone.

Ceres shook his head. "No we don't. That is what makes my people very special. We never forget anything, no matter how small it may seem." Ceres replied stoically.

Angela gave Ceres a smile. "Wow… then you must know a lot of things that no scholar or mage here in Valoran has ever learned of yet." Angela said an astonished tone.

Ceres replied with a nod. She has no idea how close to the truth she was.

Eventually the duo stopped in front of a small wooden building with a sign hanging just above the wooden door. Ceres immediately recognized the type of establishment it was.

Angela was the first to speak. "We're here! Welcome to the Golden Oaks Library! It may seem small, but there is no better place to relax and read a good book." Angela explained with a content smile.

Ceres gave a curt nod. "I assume that you frequent this establishment?" Ceres asked in a calm tone, gesturing to the library.

Angela nodded her head with a happy smile. "Yup! I come here in my free time to simply check out whatever book catches my interest and read it until the sun goes down. I love to read, it's like opening a fascinating new world for you to explore and imagine! I always make sure to check for any new books the caravan brings back from the Demacian cities." Angela explained in a happy tone.

"A caravan?" Ceres questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Angela nodded. "Yes. That's how this village receives its supplies. Once per month, Elder Polendina sends our caravan courier, Dusty, to the nearest Damcian city of Edessa to buy any supplies the village will need for the next month or so, and to trade this village's main export. Sometimes, if there is any money left over, Dusty will be kind enough to buy things for any of the villagers if they request anything personally. I myself always ask for new books from him every time he goes into Edessa. I heard their library is second only to the capital city itself." Angela explained.

"Have you been to any of these cities?" Ceres questioned. Angela shook her head with a sigh. "Unfortunately no. I have been living in this quiet little village for my entire life. Don't mistake me, I love it here, but I would be lying to myself if I haven't thought of visiting any of the bigger cities. But I'm content here. Plus, you might never know who might need my aid here in Eldham while I'm away." Angela explained with a smile.

Ceres nodded. "I see. Your duties tie you to this village. Are there any other healers in the village besides you?" Ceres asked, genuinely curious.

Angela shook her head. "No, just me. My mother was the previous and the very first healer of this village and taught me all that she knew before passing on. She always taught me to put the needs of others before myself, to always help those in need no matter who they are. I still remember the day she told me those very words as if it were yesterday." Angela said, though smiling Ceres can tell the conversation has slightly dampened her mood.

It was moments like these where Ceres questions the emotions of humans. Within the vast Swarm, emotions such as fear and sadness are considered weak and thus almost non-existent. However, Ceres knew for a fact that only sentient beings within the Swarm's high echelons can still feel these same emotions but to a more "controlled" degree, he himself included.

Ceres still remembers how he felt when his Queen suddenly disappeared after defeating Amon. How a heavy weight was placed within his chest and mind as he desperately searched for her among the void.

Is this the same emotion that Angela is feeling right now? The heavy feeling from the loss of someone important to her?

Ceres frowned, now realizing the severity of his previous question. "I apologize Angela. I did not mean to-"

"It's alright Ceres. Just reminiscing the past, is all." Angela's smile immediately brightened. "Now why don't we continue our tour?" Angela suggested, her mood noticeably improved.

Ceres nodded, not wanting to push the previous subject any further. "Let us resume."

For the next three hours Angela lead Ceres all around the village, showing him the different facilities the village has to offer. During their tour, Angela introduced Ceres to many of the village's residences and even few important figures within the village.

During all of this, Ceres has been analyzing the layout of the entire village and noting the people of importance.

So far Ceres learned the village's main export was lumber taken from the vast forest nearby, this also made for the most common job among the residence of Eldham. The one in charge of acquiring the wood for the village is a woman that goes by the name of Lisa Hardy, an experienced lumberjack who oversees the other lumberers of the village.

Ceres also noted that the Golden Oak Library seems to be the only establishment other than the Elder's home that contains any further information about the world of Runeterra and its denizens. The only other way to gather more information is to discuss with the village's caravan driver about requiring more books.

Lastly, Ceres learned that due to how peaceful the village is, there is surprisingly only one guard enforcing the law within the village, the head guard named Hedrick Karox.

During their tour, Angela showed Ceres where Hedrick lives, however, the head guard himself was absent at the time, patrolling the village's parameters. From what Angela has told Ceres, Hedrick is a retired Demacian Captain who settled in the village of Eldham ever since its founding many years before Angela was even born.

Eventually, both Angela and Ceres returned back to the inn, ending their long tour.

"So Ceres, now that you have a general layout of the town and its people. It's time we discuss about your current predicament." Angela said in a slightly serious tone.

Ceres knew all too well what the healer is insinuating. "My current predicament?" Ceres asked, feigning ignorance.

Angela nodded. "Yes. Since you're going to be here for a while, you will need to find a job in order to support yourself for the time being. That is why I gave you this tour in the first place to familiarize you with the different kinds of work you could do around here in the village." The healer explained.

Ceres nodded in understanding. Since coming to the realization that he will be on this world for an untold amount of time, he needs to somehow integrate himself into this world's society without rousing suspicion to him and his growing Brood.

The first and more direct method he came up with was to simply hypnotize the entirety of the village under his control but immediately discard the idea. It is not to say it was impossible, Ceres has more than enough psionic power to complete such a task. However, Ceres immediately saw numerous dangers with this method as it will no doubt eventually arouse suspicion from the other cities and towns that this village no doubt has relations to.

The situation will then escalate to the point where Ceres will eventually be discovered, drawing in unwanted attention and souring any possible relations due to what he had done. This is something he couldn't afford to happen until he established his Brood firmly on this world.

The second method was to simply leave the village. But other than the kingdoms, Ceres is unaware of the possible dangers of this world's terrain and species of fauna, especially if magic saturated the land of Valoran. He needed to establish his Brood somewhere secure and away from the other kingdoms and organizations of this world all the while collecting much needed information without rousing the suspicion.

The Iron Spike Mountains near the village was possibly the most perfect location for his Brood, the unnatural terrain providing a barrier from any curious eyes and the newly found crystals providing much needed essence for his new Brood. The village itself provided him with sufficient amount of information about this world and its denizens.

It was a stroke of luck that Ceres wasn't going to simply waste by leaving.

The third and the most plausible method is to integrate himself into the village's society. He has already made friendly relations with two significant figures of the village, however, as for the rest of the denizens of Eldham, he's nothing then a mysterious stranger.

If Ceres can build a normal reputation within the village then any suspicion directed at him will soon dissipate with time. However, this will also familiarize the entirety of the village to his presence, making it much harder for Ceres to conduct his plans without arousing suspicion from the villagers.

However, this last method grants him access to the village's resources without rising any suspicions to his activities. Besides, he has already made an identity of a lost ruler with both the healer and the village Elder, this could work in his favor with the other villagers, an excuse to gather more information. Plus, other than the village's trade agreement with the nearest Demacian city of Edessa, the village seems relatively isolated as Ceres didn't see nor sense any changes with the village's population.

So now all Ceres has to do is find the most efficient way to integrate himself with the society of Eldham, and Angela has just given him the answer.

"I see what you mean Angela and I also agree. I may be here for a while, so finding work should be my first priority. Any suggestions?" Ceres asked, already thinking of the numerous jobs he could do within the village.

Angela rubbed her chin. "Well that depends. All you told me so far about yourself was that you lead your people back from wherever you came from. But… we have Elder Polendina looking after this village and he already does a good job by himself. So I don't see a need for another village head. No offence to you of course! I'm sure you were a great leader to your people!" Angela quickly added at the end, realizing her unintentional insult.

Ceres chuckled. "That is fine Angela. I also agree with you. This village doesn't need another leader when it already has one who the villagers already put their faith in. Besides, I wish to keep my presence within this village as discreet as possible, there is no need for the villagers to know who I was before coming here." Ceres said in a calm tone.

Angela nodded. "Alright, if that's what you wish. So other than being a potential village head, what else can you do? Anything from our tour that interested you?" Angela asked in a curious tone.

Ceres frowned. Most of his current skills revolve around maintaining/leading the entirety of the Zerg Swarm and fighting off whatever threatens the Swarm. Other than these skills, he can easily adapt to whatever job he enlists himself in, but the main question is which job will be casual enough to do and at the same time gain him a normal reputation among the denizens of the village.

Then it clicked.

"I have combat experience. Back in my kingdom, I often defended my people against our enemies, leading my warriors into battle or defending my people." Ceres explained.

Angela on her part soon realized what Ceres was suggesting. "You want to be the head guard for this village? But I told you during our tour that this village already has a head guard." Angela reminded.

Ceres shook his head. "You mistake me. I do not wish to be the head guard, but a regular guard for this village. I believe it will be the best line of work for me." Ceres casually explained.

Angela looked unconvinced. "Are you sure you want to be a guard? For as long as I have known, all this village ever had was Hedrick and he does his job very well, making sure our quiet little village is safe. Besides, this is a peaceful village, everyone here is one big family, no one is going to commit any crimes. Besides, I don't think Hedrick is hiring any new guards anytime soon." Angela explained.

Ceres was undeterred. "I believe this is the best job for my skill set. A simple job and a way to return the debt I owe to you by defending the very village you care for." Ceres explained in a stoic tone.

Angela blushed. "I-I see you're still serious about returning that debt. Very well, I will help you get this job. I'm confident I could convince Hedrick to give you a chance." The healer said with a smirk.

Ceres smiled. "Thank you for your assistance." Ceres said.

Angela chuckled. "Don't thank me just yet. We still have to convince Hedrick. Now come along, he should be back from his patrol by now." Angela said as she turned and started walking down the dirt road.

Ceres followed closely behind, already coming up with numerous methods of obtaining his desired job that did not include either his psionics nor the aid of the healer before him.

However, for now he shall put his faith in Angela, she hasn't failed him yet.

* * *

 **Location: Guard Headquarters, Eldham Village**

After a few minutes of walking, both Ceres and Angela finally arrived at the guard headquarters, or in this case the home of the village's sole guard, Hedrick Karox.

Like many of the other buildings in the village, the head guard's home was made out of cut stone and wood. However, the building is also noticeably larger with a horse stable attached to the side of the house, a single horse can be seen within the stable drinking from a trough of water.

Angela pointed to the horse. "That's Hedrick's horse. He must be home. Are you ready to meet him Ceres?" Angela asked, turning her attention towards Ceres.

Ceres nodded. "What can you tell me more about this man? From what I understand you seem close to him." Ceres asked.

Angela smiled. "You're right. I have known Hedrick ever since I was a child. He's one of the kindest people I know and was a close friend to my mother, but… he can be quite stubborn and boastful at times especially when it comes to his duties and his honor as the only guard of this village. Just don't ask him about his past career, he just loves to tell his heroic tales every moment he gets the chance. Though the children always love hearing his stories." Angela said with a small giggle.

Ceres nodded. "He must take his duties seriously then." Ceres deduced.

Angela nodded. "For as long as I've known him, he has never taken a single break from his duty as the guard of this village, saying how it's his sworn duty to protect the people of this village and how his honor as a warrior of Demacia won't allow him to be lazy. That stubborn old fool." Angela said with a shake of her head, however, she held a smile. "But there is no one I trust more to keep our little village safe then him." Angela explained in a warm tone.

Ceres nodded. "Thank you for sharing. Shall we?" Ceres said as he gestured with his left hand towards the door. Angela nodded as she went up to the wooden door and knocked three times before stepping back.

Immediately Ceres could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps from within the house, each step growing louder as it neared the door. Finally, the wooden door opened to reveal the occupant of the house.

The person that opened the door is a large man, surpassing Ceres in terms of height and sheer body mass. The man has short, grey hair and beard, blue eyes, and a muscled physique that is comparable to most Terran Marauders. This man is currently wearing a grey short-sleeved tunic that hugged his muscled torso, baggy brown pants held with a black belt and a pair of black boots.

What also caught Ceres's attention about the man was the numerous scars decorated across what bare skin is exposed. The most noticeable is the three large claw marks slashed diagonally across the man's face.

Ceres didn't need his psionics to tell that the man before him is the very person he and Angela are looking for. The large man exudes an aura of intimidation and experience only found amongst those who has fought and survived in many conflicts, a veteran of many battles Terrans would say. His face, weathered with age, seemingly holds a constant expression of hardened will.

However, all that disappeared in an instant as the giant of a man adopted a wide, happy smile.

"ANGELA LACROSS! It's so good to see you my little dove! How are you today!?" The man exclaimed, his deep and powerful voice filled with unbridled excitement and glee.

Angela returned the large man's smile with her own. "I am doing very well, thank you for asking Hedrick." Angela replied.

The now named Hedrick opened his arms in an inviting manner. "Well don't be a stranger, give this old dog a hug!" Hedrick said as he soon brought his massive arms around Angela, engulfing the healer in a heartfelt hug.

Angela returned the hug as best she could, her arms barely reaching the large man's back. "It's always good to see you too Hedrick." Angela said in a warm tone.

Hedrick broke the hug before giving the healer a small laugh. "Ha! You make it sound like I came back from another bloody battle! My door is always open to you Angela if you ever feel lonely." The man said in a friendly demeanor.

Seemingly forgotten by the two, Ceres stood patiently off to the side all the while observing the interactions between the large man and the healer.

He noted how friendly the man Hedrick was interacting with his charge. Treating Angela similarly like how a loving father would greet their own child.

Ceres's deduction wasn't far off. From what Angela explained earlier, this man knew her for the vast majority of her life, thus explains the over friendly greeting on the man's part. However, there is another side to this man that Ceres is more than curious about.

Using his psionics, Ceres subtly analyzed the large man's mind, searching through his memories. What he found was that Hedrick is 60 Terran years old and was born in the capital city of Demacia. Hedrick has served with the Demacian Military for 30 years, reaching the rank of Captain before he retired to this village.

Even though the man is considered well past his prime, from the elderly man's memories Hedrick continued to fight and serve as the village's guard for another ten years, refusing to completely retire from combat. Many of his scars were relatively recent, a testament to his many years of service as the village's sole guardian.

Overall the man Hedrick is a veteran of many battles and a proud warrior of Demacia, someone that Ceres should be wary about.

"And who is this young lad? I haven't seen his face around here before."

Ceres was brought out of his pondering as the man he was analyzing just seconds ago finally noticed his presence.

"Oh! This is the reason why I came here. Hedrick, I want you to meet Ceres. The newest addition to Eldham. He arrived here in our little village about a day ago." Angela introduced as she gestured her hands towards Ceres.

Hedrick's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah... You must be the one everyone was talking about yesterday. The handsome young stranger that was seen yesterday walking around town with our resident beauty of a healer. Are you perhaps here to claim Angela here as your wife?" Hedrick asked as he gestured to the healer in question.

Ceres remained stoically calm, however, before he could give his answer a blushing Angela loudly interrupted.

"HEDRICK! Ceres was only here for a day! Who told you this ridiculous rumor, and WHEN!?" Angela asked in an aghast tone.

"Yesterday from the little troublemaker Jenji. He said how a suspicious man is clinging onto you and is here to take you away. He also used a lot of colorful words to describe him, but I will spare you from hearing them."

Angela shook her head. "Why am I not surprised."

Hedrick nodded in agreement. "At first I didn't believe him. That is… until Mrs. Yale told me how she seen you with a handsome young man. She also said some other things about you two, but I will spare you the embarrassment. I was actually going to find you today and ask you about it, but lo and behold you came to me with the lad in question!" Hedrick explained, gesturing to Ceres to reinforce his point.

Angela rubbed the bridge of her nose. "*sigh* First off, Jenji is a young boy. He can be very imaginative if he wants to. And secondly, Mrs. Yale is a woman in her late forties, she insinuates too much about other people. Even Mr. Yale fell victim to the gossip she spouts." Angela explains in an exasperated tone.

Both Ceres and Hedrick shared a look before turning their attention back to the healer. "I see… so there is nothing going on between you and this young lad here?" Hedrick asked, nodding his head towards Ceres.

This time Ceres spoke. "I assure you, I have no interests to make Angela my lover if that's what you're asking. She and I are merely acquaintances; in fact, I am indebted to her for saving my life." Ceres explained in a calm tone.

Hedrick gave Ceres a long hard look, no doubt trying to discern Ceres's claim.

After a brief moment of silence Hedrick reeled his head back and roared with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! As expected of Angela! You're everything like your mother, may the gods bless that woman." Hedrick said, a hint of sadness near the end. However, Hedrick's smile soon brightened as he met Ceres's gaze. "Now! With all that drama out of the way, I officially welcome you to our glorious village of Eldham! If there is anything you may need, don't be afraid to ask!" Hedrick said in a friendly tone.

Ceres nodded before Angela spoke. "Actually Hedrick, Ceres here needs your help in something." Angela explained as the large man tilted his head in curiousity.

"Well whatever it is, I will gladly help if it's within my abilities to do so! So what do you need of me lad?" Hedrick asked without an ounce of hesitation.

Ceres answered. "On Angela's recommendation, I'm currently seeking work and was wondering if you would accept me as part of this village's security force?"

Hedrick raised an eyebrow. "You want to be a guard?"

Ceres nodded. "Yes. I believe with my set of skills I can contribute greatly to this village's safety." Ceres explained.

There was a moment of silence as Hedrick's face resumed a hardened expression as he leveled a stern frown towards Ceres.

After a brief moment of silence, Hedrick spoke. "Lad. Anyone can be a guard. But what separates a good one from a bad one is their personal commitment to their duty to defend those they swore to protect." Hedrick then made his way towards the building, opening the door. "Come! We'll discuss further inside."

Ceres looked towards Angela for confirmation. The healer simply replied with a nod as Ceres soon entered the large man's home, Angela following close behind.

Once inside Ceres noticed how much more room there was, no doubt to accommodate the large man's size. From looking around, Ceres noticed the bottom floor was split in half as one side nearest to the door is a large living room area, complete with a round wooden table, four wooden chairs, a stone fireplace and a large animal pelt draped above the fireplace.

The other half of the room and the furthest from the entrance is what appears to be a kitchen. Complete with a stone oven, a stone/wooden table installed directly into the ground with numerous metal pot, plates and cutlery, and wooden shelves filled with numerous bottles and packages. A wooden door is located at the back of the kitchen, no doubt leading to the back yard of the house.

To Ceres's right is a case of stairs leading to the upper floor of the building, but what caught Ceres's attention the most is the large suit of armor located on the far left wall between the living room and the kitchen.

The suit of armor is truly massive, taking up most of the wall and nearly reaching the ceiling. There was no doubt in Ceres's mind that this armor belonged to Hedrick, as it seems to be customized to fit the large man's physique.

The most noticeable aspect of the armor are the pauldrons. The pauldrons were large compared to the rest of the armor, similar in design to those of the CMC power armor the Terrans use for their Marines. The pauldrons of the armor looked as if it was made from white stone covered and lined with shining grey steel and fashioned to look like eagles. The rest of the armor followed this same suit, white stone covered in thick plates of equally shining steel stylized in a fashion of an eagle, yet with all these heavy plating the armor was made in such a way that it doesn't seem to restrict the wearer's mobility.

Finishing the armor is the helm, an angular steel helm fashioned for full protection while giving the wearer enough visibility for combat. The helm is somewhat disproportionally small compared to the rest of the armor, though this may work more in the wearer's favor in terms of overall protection.

Mounted vertically right beside the massive armor is an equally large warhammer. The hammer is nearly as tall as the armor itself with the head of the hammer being as large as a man's torso. The shaft is made from a dark grey steel while the hammer head seemed to be made from the same white stone covered in steel for more durability. One side of the hammer is fashioned like a spiked mace as large, thick stone spikes jutted out, making for an intimidating weapon.

However, from what Ceres can see, with the large amounts of metal and stone that made the armor and the size of the hammer will no doubt weigh the wearer down considerably. However, Ceres knew many years ago to never underestimate the capabilities of humans, he has yet to see the capabilities of Hedrick as a warrior that Angela claims him to be.

"Come. Sit down. I'll fix us all a drink." Hedrick said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Both Ceres and Angela sat at the round table, soon Hedrick joined them with three metal mugs filled to the brim with what appeared to be white foam.

As Hedrick placed the drinks down and sat across from Ceres, Angela frowned at her mug before directing her frown towards the large man.

"Hedrick…"

"What!? It's Freljordian Ale! The finest there is!" Hedrick said in a placate tone, however, this did little to ease the healer's scornful gaze.

"You know I don't drink. And how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be drinking either!" Angela said with a point of her finger, her tone filled with equal parts frustration and annoyance. To Ceres, it is like watching a daughter lecturing her father about his health.

Hedrick simply waved her off. "Bah! You sound just like your mother! Fine then, more for me!" Hedrick said as he took Angela's mug and started gulping down it's contents.

After a brief moment, Hedrick slammed the mug down onto the table and let out a refreshed sigh. "Ah…! Now that hits the spot!" Hedrick said as he wiped his mouth with his forearm.

Angela rubbed her eyes, Ceres sensed frustration clouding her mind. "What am I going to do with you Hedrick…?" Angela said in a frustrated tone. Said man simply roared with laughter. "HA! HAHAHA! Tell you what, you can write 'I told you so' on my grave. Until then! I will drink all the delicious ale I want!" Hedrick said as he started drowning down his second mug of ale.

Angela shook her head, however, Ceres noticed her smiling, no doubt amused by the elderly man's laid back demeanor.

Once Hedrick slammed his second mug onto the table, he turned his attention towards Ceres, eyeing his still filled mug. "What are you waiting for lad? Drink up!" Hedrick said in a friendly manner.

Ceres simply stared at his mug, the white foam of the beverage barely dying down. "I don't necessarily drink. Bad when I'm doing business." Ceres simply explained, however, Hedrick snorted. "Bad for business? Lad, we're not in Demacia, we're in my home. And in my home this is how I do business with others, especially with those who are interested in working underneath me. Now drink up! I promise you that it's the best ale money can buy!" Hedrick assured with a friendly tone.

Ceres took one look at his mug before grasping the handle. He then brought the mug to his lips and took a sip.

"K-KOFF! KOFF!" Ceres coughed as the ale burned down his throat, taking him by surprise. Ceres has never drunk any form of alcoholic beverage back in the Koprulu Sector, he never seen the need to do so as it was more of a Terran tradition. Though the alcohol will never affect him due to his superior immune system, he was still caught off guard by the immense burning sensation of the alcohol burning down his throat.

Why do Terran's enjoy this? Ceres may never know.

And it didn't help that the man across from him is currently laughing his head off.

"AH! HAHAHAHAHA! Freljordian Ale kicks everyone's ass!" Hedrick exclaimed with a toothy grin

"Hedrick. That was not funny." Angela said in a lecturing tone.

The large man laughed once again. "HAHAHA! Cheer up Angela! It was all in good intentions. I just wanted to see if this lad can hold his drink. If he's going to be working with me, then I have to know his alcohol tolerance." Hedrick explained.

Angela's eyes widened. "Wait. You mean you're giving Ceres a chance? I thought you'd be more stubborn then that?" The healer said.

Hedrick shook his head. "Oh I am Angela; I'm not hiring this young lad to be a guard. That is my job and it only need one man to do it." Hedrick said, his tone slightly serious.

Angela is shocked. "But Hedrick. Why not give him a-"

Hedrick cut her off. "However… since you seem to like him so much. I will hear lad out. But I will be the one asking all the questions and I will come to a final decision. Is that clear to the both of you?" Hedrick said in a serious tone.

Ceres solemnly nodded while Angela gave a hesitant nod.

Hedrick gave a curt nod. "Good! Now, who are you, where are you from and how you came across our little village lad?" Hedrick asked in a strict professional fashion.

Ceres laced his fingers together on the table in front of him. "From where I'm from, I lead my people and safe guard them from any danger that seek to destroy them. I come from a faraway land and found myself here due to an assassination attempt by my enemies. My kingdoms nor my country is mapped in your village's archives as far as I know. All I can say to you now is that I seek a way back to my home and back to my people." Ceres said, once again reciting his story.

Hedrick nodded. "I see… that explains the strange attire you have on right now. I only see clothing like that amongst ambassadors from Piltover." Hedrick explained. "Your motives seem to be in the right place but anyone can claim that they are nobles, generals or leaders that protect their own people. Also you seem no older then Angela here, too young to experience the harsh reality of leading other, much less an entire kingdom. How do I know for sure that you say who you are?" Hedrick questioned in a serious tone.

"You don't. But you also claim that you are a noble warrior that safeguard the people of this village. I have no doubts that you are, but unlike me, you have the people of this village to back your claim, Angela here included." Ceres gestured to the healer. "But I don't. I am untold miles from my home and having nothing but my very words to tell of my deeds. If that is not enough, then the only way I could prove my claims is to show you and prove myself to you and to these villagers." Ceres explained, his tone calm but filled with conviction.

There was a brief moment of silence between Ceres and Hedrick as the large man frowned in thought, pondering deeply on Ceres's words.

"… I understand. You make a good point; how can I judge you when I haven't seen you in action myself!" Hedrick said as he stood from his seat. "I will give you this chance to prove yourself to me and I will also prove myself to you in return!" Hedrick said as he pushed in his chair. "However… there is still one thing I need to test in order to make sure you're cut out for this line of work."

Ceres frowned. "You want to test my combat skills." Ceres calmly deduced.

Hedrick grinned. "Correct. Come! We'll test your skills out back!" Hedrick said, however, before either Hedrick or Ceres could move Angela spoke. "Hedrick, are you sure this is the best way to test Ceres? Isn't there some other way?" Angela asked with a concerned expression.

Hedrick chuckled. "Don't worry Angela; I'm not going to kill the lad! The worst he'll get is a concussion! Ah HAHAHAHA!" Hedrick laughed out.

However, this did little to ease the healer's worries. "But still-"

Ceres interrupted. "Don't worry about me Angela. I can hold my own against him." Ceres explained as he stood from his seat.

"You say that now lad. But when I'm through with you, we'll see if you the guts to be a noble guard of this here fine village!" Hedrick said.

Angela took one look at the large man before turning her gaze towards Ceres's own, her expression remained worried. "Fine. But if you seriously injure him Hedrick, you and I will have a long chat about hurting others." Angela warned in a stern tone.

Hedrick nodded with a grin. "Alright Angela, alright. Hey lad! Angela must really like you for her to be this worried about you." Hedrick explained, much to said healer's embarrassment.

Angela blushed. "I-I'm just worried for Ceres's health! He's just recently recovered and new to these lands, I'm worried that you might-"

"Yeah yeah Angela, whatever you say. Now! Before we go out back, I have to ask. Are you going to finish that?" Hedrick asked pointing to Ceres's still filled mug.

Ceres glanced at the mug before returning his gaze back towards Hedrick. He then grabbed his mug and started drinking. Ceres is aware of the sudden silence as he gulped down the alcoholic beverage without pause. Though the alcohol still burned his throat greatly, Ceres was prepared this time, ignoring the burning sensation as he soon finished his mug.

Placing the empty mug back on the table, Ceres looked directly at Hedrick with a stoic expression. The large man is looking at him with wide eyes. "Thank you for the drink."

After a brief moment of silence, a large toothy smile broke out of Hedrick's face. "That's the spirit! We'll make a man out of you just yet!" Hedrick exclaimed as he made his way to the back door located in the kitchen.

The large man opened the door and stood at the door frame. "Well what are you standing around for lad!? Didn't you say you wanted to prove yourself to me in GLORIOUS combat!" Hedrick said with an excited grin.

Ceres made his way towards the opened door. _'Not exactly what I said.'_ Ceres thought as Angela stood to follow him.

"Well if you two are going to fight, then I might as well oversee the match. Someone has to make sure you both don't end up killing each other. _Hedrick_ …" Angela said, sending a warning glare to the large man.

Hedrick laughed. "Don't worry Angela! You have my word." Hedrick promised.

Soon both Ceres and Angela made their way out the open door, with Hedrick following soon after.

* * *

"Since Angela won't allow us to use any REAL weapons, we'll just have to make due with these for now." Hedrick said as he tossed a wooden sword at Ceres.

Ceres caught and inspected the wooden weapon in his hand. A simple wooden sword covered in small scratches and dents yet looked and felt durable enough for what they were about to do.

"Do you use a sword wherever you hailed from lad?" Hedrick asked.

Instead of answering, Ceres gave a few practice swings with the wooden sword. Though he would usually prefer to use his own fists for this duel, he felt that using the sword is more appropriate and raises less questions. Besides, the wooden sword felt comfortable in his hand.

"Not necessarily, but this will do perfectly for now. Did you also make this sword?" Ceres asked, his tone laced with curiosity.

When he first exited the house just minutes ago, he was met with a burning furnace, a large anvil, blocks of various metals piled into one spot, and multiple tools of various sizes and functions. Some sort of primitive forge.

Hedrick soon explained how his father used to be a known blacksmith within the capital city of Demacia and learned all his skills in smithing from his father in hopes to carry the family tradition. However, Hedrick wanted to join the Demacian military in order to chase his dreams of becoming a glorious hero, so after arguing with his father he went off and joined the military without his consent. Though he didn't explain what happens after, Ceres could tell the subject of his father is not something the man is so readily to converse about.

Now he is also the village's blacksmith, often repairing/making any works of metal or replacing broken lumber axes as a secondary job.

Hedrick gave a curt nod. "Yup! I make everything myself. And I only use the finest materials that I can get my hands on, such as that sword you got there. Made entirely out of ironwood, the toughest wood our lumberers can offer." Hedrick explained, gesturing to the sword in Ceres's hands.

Ceres nodded. "Thank you."

However, Hedrick shook his head with a smile. "Don't thank me lad. That piece of wood is the only thing between you and me. And I will be carrying something MUCH bigger than that twig." Hedrick said as he made his way towards his forge.

Angela, who is currently sitting on a stump safely on the sidelines, gave Ceres a seemingly calm look but Ceres could still sense a hint of worry behind her eyes.

Before Ceres could question her about her mood, Angela's eyes widened and silently gasped at something behind him.

Ceres immediately turned around and saw exactly what shocked Angela.

Hedrick stepped out of his forge carrying a large two-handed, wooden mallet.

"HEDRICK!" Angela shouted in disbelief as said man looked towards the healer with a raised eyebrow.

"What!? It's just a mallet?" Hedrick said in a carefree tone.

"Hedrick…" Angela said once more but with more force in her tone.

"Come on Angela! You know I mainly use hammers! Besides, it's the only non-lethal weapon for my size!" Hedrick explained, resting the large mallet against his right shoulder.

Angela held her glare for a brief moment before standing from her stump. She then briskly made her way past Ceres and soon past a confused Hedrick before entering the house.

Both Ceres and Hedrick shared a look. One curious while the other seemingly confused of the situation.

Soon enough, Angela return with two white pillows, a blanket and a bundle of rope.

The healer didn't say anything as she simply gestured for Hedrick's large mallet. The large man obliged, albeit with some hesitation.

Angela soon got to work on placing the pillows on both ends of the mallet before covering the entire head in the blanket then finally tying it all together with the rope. After she was finished, she gave one look over her work before nodding in acceptance.

"There. Now you can use it." Angela said as she looked towards an unamused Hedrick. "You baby proofed my mallet." Hedrick said in an unamused tone.

"That's right Hedrick. It's either this or you find a safer weapon to use." Angela said in a strict tone, not backing down.

The elderly man sighed as he picked up his now 'upgraded' weapon. "What did I do to deserve you in my life?" Hedrick asked in a tried tone.

Angela chuckled. "I love you too, Hedrick." Angela said as she returned to her stump.

Soon enough, Hedrick stood a good distance away from Ceres, holding the pillow mallet in both hands.

"Alright! Before we fight let me lay down some ground rules!" Hedrick then rested the head of his hammer against the ground, both hands resting on the pommel. "We will fight until either one of us surrenders or is rendered unconscious!"

"AHEM!"

"Fine! For Angela sake, we'll fight until either one of us surrenders! Attacks to the head, neck and groin are forbidden, but other than that everything else is fair game! You ready lad!?" Hedrick asked as he got into a combat stance, grasping his hammer with both hand at the ready.

Ceres gave a curt nod as he shifted his left foot forward while tightening his grip on his wooden blade.

Hedrick nodded. "Good! Angela count us in!" Hedrick exclaimed to the healer.

Angela nodded. "Alright! Fight in Three!"

Ceres's expression hardened as did Hedrick's.

"Two!"

Ceres's tensed his legs as Hedrick shifted his right foot behind him, no doubt prepared to charge.

"One! Begin!"

Immediately, the large man charged towards Ceres at surprising speeds for a man of his size. With a battle cry, Hedrick then leaped high into the air, mallet raised over his head.

However, Ceres had more than enough time to quickly dash to the left, dodging Hedrick's attack.

Even with a thick layer of cloth covering the head of the mallet, Hedrick's attack still made a resounding noise that could be heard audibly around the vicinity, showcasing just how much power the elderly man put into the attack.

With the missed attack, Ceres immediately press forward his advantage and charged the large man, quickly bringing his sword up for a quick slash across his opponent's exposed back.

However, Hedrick spun around and quickly parried Ceres's attack with the shaft of his mallet. He then swung his mallet towards Ceres's left side.

Ceres immediately leaped back and landed a few feet away from Hedrick, barely dodging the mallet.

There was a brief moment of silence as both Ceres and Hedrick reaffirmed their stances all the while staring at each other with stern eyes.

Ceres's expression remained ever stoic. Since the start of the duel, Ceres analyzed the large man's stance, state of mind and overall demeanor. Overall, the man Hedrick has a perfect fighting stance for someone his size and weapon of choice, his mind is also sharply focused for combat.

As for actual martial skills and combat reaction, the elderly veteran didn't disappoint. in that small confrontation, Hedrick gave Ceres an insight to the skilled warrior that Angela has claimed him to be.

And from the hardened expression on Hedrick's face and the way his eyes kept constantly on Ceres's own, no doubt the large man is also reevaluating his opinions on Ceres's combat abilities.

However, this duel is far from over and Ceres will use this opportunity to analyze and test the combat abilities of one of this world's warriors.

A minute passed as the tense atmosphere seemed to grow by the seconds. Finally, Hedrick grinned, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"I have to give it to ya lad! You're quick on your feet!" Hedrick once again readied himself to charge, positioning his weapon behind him. "Let's see how long that will last ya?"

Hedrick charged, quickly closing the distance to Ceres. Ceres on the other hand remained stoically calm, seemingly waiting for Hedrick.

Once he was close enough, Hedrick slammed his right foot on the ground before swinging his mallet full force towards Ceres's left side. The sheer force of the swing caused the air to roar around the mallet as it quickly approaches. However, Ceres simply leaned backwards as he felt the mallet rushing just mere inches from his face.

But Hedrick didn't halt his advance as he skillfully swung the mallet once more towards Ceres's right without losing any force. Ceres was forced to back pedal away from the large man as he continued to swing his mallet, seemingly to zone Ceres and to keep him on his toes.

However, that all soon came to a stop when Ceres suddenly ducked underneath Hedrick's last swing and thrust his sword towards Hedrick's exposed stomach.

The attack landed as Hedrick visibly recoiled from the attack, only taking a single step back. Ceres frowned as he spun to the left, dodging the pommel slam from Hedrick's mallet. Using the momentum of his spin, Ceres swung his sword and hit the large man's back before immediately landing a second hit.

Hedrick grunted from the attacks as he swung his mallet around to hit Ceres. Ceres himself foresaw this, but instead of ducking the attack, he chose to leap over both the mallet and its wielder. While in the air Ceres landed another hit on Hedrick's back, causing the elderly veteran to grunt loudly in pain.

However, before he could land, Ceres's battle instincts, honed by years of battling the enemies of the Zerg Swarm, flared as he soon felt something violently impact his right side, launching him sideways through the air.

Ceres soon crashed onto the ground as he quickly jumped onto his feet, his eyes met Hedrick's once more. Hedrick didn't seem fazed by any of Ceres's previous attacks, in fact the large man is grinning in excitement.

Ceres frowned. _'This human is tenacious. Not surprising given his career and size. Plus, the power he puts behind his attacks will no doubt incapacitate any regular human.'_ Ceres thought to himself as he readied his wooden sword for another attack.

' _However, I'm not human.'_ Ceres finally thought as he prepared for his opponent's next attack.

"Lad I've got to give it to ya! When you first told me that you can fight I actually believed you could! You know why?" Hedrick asked.

Ceres frowned. "Why?"

"Those stoic eyes of yours, lad. You have the eyes of someone who has seen his fair share of battles. The eyes of someone who's seen and danced with death on a daily basis!" Hedrick explained with a grin.

Ceres quirked a curious eyebrow. "And this duel is to confirm your claim about me." Ceres deduced.

Hedrick chuckled. "Exactly! Now I know for a fact that you're no amateur with an intimidating gaze. Now! FIGHT ME IN GLORIOUS COMBAT!" Hedrick exclaimed as he brandished his mallet.

Ceres couldn't help but smile. Hedrick reminded him about a certain Protoss, a Praetor who faced insurmountable odds but always seemed to come out on top, a Protoss warrior that held honor, loyalty and glory of combat above all else.

The same honorable warrior that his Queen betrayed and ultimately killed.

That is not to say he would do the same to Hedrick. Ceres needs the human alive in order for his plans to work. But if that same Preator is anything to go by, Hedrick will continue to fight until he can no longer wield his own weapon or until he comes out as the victor of their little duel.

With that in mind, Ceres did the unthinkable.

He relaxed his posture and threw his wooden sword on the ground in front of him.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Lad, what are you doing?" Hedrick asked in a genuinely confused tone.

"Ceres, is everything alright?" Angela also asked, concern filled her voice.

Ceres gave Hedrick a calm gaze. "I concede."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I concede." Ceres said once more.

There was a brief moment of silence. "… really now. Why lad?" Hedrick questioned, confusion still evident in his tone.

"Like you said before, the point of this duel is to prove myself to you. I have already achieved that when you admitted my combat skills and experience are above average." Ceres explained.

Hedrick's eyes widened. "B-But our glorious-"

Angela interrupted before Hedrick could finish. "Ceres does have a point Hedrick. You did admit that he has seen his fair share of battles." Angela explained.

Hedrick went to argue, but stopped, no doubt realizing the truth of their words.

With a frustrated growl Hedrick placed the head of the mallet on the ground. "Fine, fine. You both make a good point! Duel's over." Hedrick relented, clearly frustrated of the outcome.

"Annnndddd…" Angela said.

Hedrick sighed. "Fine. Ceres."

Hedrick approached Ceres. "Do you swear on your name to safe guard the lives of these villagers." Hedrick questioned in a serious tone.

Ceres nodded. "I do."

"Do you swear to be their shield against all those who would bring them harm?"

"I do."

"Then do you swear to give your life to the protection of this village?"

"I do."

"Then by my authority as the head guard of Eldham Village, I hereby indoctrinate you, Ceres, as the newest addition to Eldham's security." Hedrick said as he raised his right hand towards Ceres.

"Welcome, and let us protect this village together." Hedrick said with a serious expression.

Ceres grasped the large man's forearm as did he, a common handshake between warriors.

Once Hedrick released Ceres's hand, Hedrick looked up towards where the sun is setting. "Well it's getting dark. Your first order is to escort Angela here back to her home safely before turning in for the night. Tomorrow, you will meet me in front of my house at the crack of dawn so I can show you the ropes. Is that understood?" Hedrick asked.

Ceres curtly nodded. "Yes sir."

Hedrick nodded. "Good. Now get to it. You are dismissed!" Hedrick said as he walked back towards his house.

As Hedrick is walking away, Ceres turned to Angela. "It appears I'm in your debt once more Angela." Ceres said.

Angela shook her head with a small smile. "No Ceres, I merely convinced Hedrick to give you a chance. You proved to him in the end that you are cut out for the job of being a guard. By the way, those were some amazing moves you did! I've never seen anything like it." Angela explained in an excited tone.

Ceres smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. Also, you sell yourself short, without you I would have never be even considered for this job in the first place. So once again I'm in your debt." Ceres explained in a calm tone.

Angela smiled. "Well you can start by making sure everyone here is Eldham is safe and sound. With you now working alongside with Hedrick, this village already feels that much safer." Angela said in a happy tone.

Ceres nodded. "If that's what you wish, then I will protect this village and all its inhabitants, this I promise." Ceres said with a hint of seriousness.

Angela's smile grew, but before she could speak Hedrick interrupted.

"Ceres! Already fraternizing with the V.I.P! I thought you were better than that!" Hedrick quipped in a teasing tone.

Angela shook her head in embarrassment as Ceres simply smiled. "After you Angela."

Angela quickly nodded as she made her way towards the building, Ceres following close behind.

Ceres expression turned stoic as he eyed the back of Angela's head. She may never know, but Ceres was completely serious when he promised the protection of her village and to repay his debt to her.

Because of her, Ceres not only gained much needed information that was crucial to his survival, but also indoctrinated himself to this world's society without raising any suspicions and eventually found the perfect place to start his Brood in secret.

In short, Angela Lacross saved his life in a way and ensured the survival of him and his growing Brood on this unknown world.

Not many could say that they have gained the favor of him and by extension the entirety of the Zerg Swarm. In fact, throughout Ceres's entire existence, he can only count one other who he is forever indebted to. James Raynor.

James Raynor saved his Queen in two separate occasions when Ceres himself was unable to. But with his sudden disappearance three years ago, Ceres may never repay his debt to him.

But unlike his debt to James Raynor, his debt to Angela is but a simple task, one that he's all too familiar with.

The protection of her home and all those who live in it. To be their guardian.

Though she didn't say those words exactly, Ceres will uphold his promise and protect the village from any threat that this world has to offer.

And if any of this world's denizens seek to conquer this village for their own gain and harm those Angela cares for dearly. Then he will unleash the full wrath of the Swarm upon them.

 **AN:**

 **And that's a wrap. Now to answer some questions you readers may have.**

 **1) Will there be romance between Ceres and Angela? Maybe or maybe not we'll just have to see.**

 **2) When will Ceres have a Zerg Army? Soon.**

 **3) Is Hedrick based off of Reinhardt from Overwatch? Yes, can you see the occurring theme I'm doing?**

 **4) What do you mean Ceres is indebted to Raynor? Raynor saved Kerrigan's life in two occasion, the 1** **st** **was when Raynor kill Tychus to protect her and the 2** **nd** **is when Raynor stopped Mengsk from torturing her with the artifact in HOTS. Ceres knew about this and felt indebted to Raynor since then.**

 **Leave any comments, reviews, questions or suggestions.**

 **I got three more chapters to go before going back to the original routine. See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
